Unforeseen Help
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: My OC in the Resident Evil movies. Hope you like it. Probably AlicexOC but will accept suggestions for other pairings. That goes for anyone so my OC may end up single.
1. Beginning

I do not own the Resident Evil series or any of the characters except Daniel and Gabriel.

* * *

Beginning

Daniel sat against the wall laying the metal pipe across his lap and grimaced. Three straight hours roaming the streets easily laying waste to the things that had been tearing the trained soldiers apart. Sure there were a lot, but the soldiers were using guns while Daniel had the good sense to use a pipe. The _things_ were zombies, reanimated through one government experiment or another, Daniel assumed. When he had saved a group of soldiers, they had said something about a disease called the T-Virus but then more infected had found them and he had left them to draw the zombies away killing them quickly.

"Frigging zombies," Daniel said. "I've been ready for this my entire life. No way a bunch of dead guys is going to get me."

He stood and began making his way to his original destination, his best friend's apartment. He and his friend weren't ashamed to say they were nerds and his friend had him beat by about three feet. He collected video games while his friend created replicas of weapons from the games. Two games that he had focused on specifically was Final Fantasy XIII and Final Fantasy XIII-2. He had made the main character of the first game's weapon, a sword that could be folded up into a functional gun. Then he had made her weapon from the second game that was the same thing but with a different design. Then he had made two of the second best character's weapon, a Bo Staff with a blade on each that looked vaguely like a crab claw.

Daniel reached the apartment kicking the door in instantly then blocking a blade with his pipe.

"Sup," Daniel said as his friend pulled his blade out of the pipe and stepped back.

"You broke my door," his friend said tossing him the second gunblade, as it was called.

Daniel's was about four feet long with a straight double edged blade, a smaller bayonet-like blade attached to the back ending about halfway along the blade, a finger guard extending down in front of the handle and ending just past the bottom but angled outward so that it was about level with the bottom of the grip. The grip itself was just long enough for one hand and curved forward slightly.

Daniel's friend's gunblade was mostly titanium with a rip similar to Daniel's and a cleaver-style blade. It curved forward then back in the other direction forming a point about five feet in total length. Both folded up at the press of a button into a large pistol with a magazine in the grip that held twenty .50 caliber magnum bullets while the gun itself had next to no recoil when shot. Both blades were kept meticulously clean and razor sharp making them deadly weapons that would probably be illegal if anyone had found them.

Daniel's friend was about Daniel's height standing at five foot seven with short dark brown hair matching Daniel's own, dark brown eyes matching Daniel's own, and was fairly muscular, much like Daniel. People always said they could be twins and they were right. They both had average looks with a medium size slightly round nose, a medium sized mouth, ears lined up with the the middle of their face, slightly rectangular eyes with the left a lazy eye being only three fourths as open as the right, and their bangs kept down over their foreheads. They were both twenty two and the only difference between them, aside from their personalities, was the scar running down the left side of Daniel's face and across his eye. It stopped at the point where his face sloped in toward his eye then began again where it stopped sloping outward. Daniel had taken fencing and had had an accident resulting in a broken blade nearly taking his eye out but missing by just under a centimeter. Both Daniel and his friend wore black Tee-shirts, black cargo pants, navy blue military jackets, and black and white Converse All Stars. In all honesty, they could have better shoes but they liked converse so they stuck to them.

"Forget the door," Daniel said. "The city's lost Gabe. We need to leave, now."

"I told you not to call me Gabe, my name's Gabriel," Gabriel said. "Just let me grab our bladed lances."

He ran into the other room then came back out with both of the Bo Staffs with bladed ends. He gave one to Daniel along with the sleeve he had made to carry them in and the sheath for the gunblade, an oversized rifle sock with a strap to be worn hanging from the back of Daniel's belt. Daniel slung the staff across his back and the gunblade's sheath from the back of his belt then drew the gunblade and they left the apartment.

When they reached the street, they turned left and ran away from the main gate which was the only exit. A "pharmaceutical" company called Umbrella was guarding it with their "security guards" that were actually better trained soldiers than the United States armed forces. They were also the same group as the scattered soldiers throughout Raccoon City. Daniel knew that umbrella was behind the zombies one way or another and didn't feel like going to see him. For now, they needed to find supplies. That meant food, clothes, weapons, and, if at all possible, people.

They made their way through the city and after a few minutes, they found themselves at a convenience store likely filled with anything and everything they could need. They went inside and to the clothing section first. They hadn't thought to grab their own clothes so they needed to get some new ones. They got pretty much the same outfit that they always had then got a duffel bag and filled it with the extra clothes as well as toothbrushes, toothpaste, food, bottles of water, and each got a pistol and several magazines full of ammo. They also got plenty of ammo for their gunblades. Then, they went back out onto the street.

They looked around and saw that there was a fair-sized horde off to the left but the right was empty. They began walking calmly to the right and after a few blocks, they stopped when they saw a huge zombie with rubber overalls, a rocket launcher, and a mini-gun was walking toward a building where a large number of S.T.A.R.S., Special Tactics and Rescue Squad, members were staring in a mix of awe and fear and a single member with a sniper stood on top shooting it with no effect. The zombie aimed the rocket launcher and fired demolishing the entire top of the building. They both ducked into cover then glanced at it just as it aimed its mini-gun and began shooting into the building shattering the glass front and mowing the S.T.A.R.S. members down but leaving the civilian with gold plated pistols standing in the middle of the soldiers completely unscathed.

"That's impossible," Gabriel said as the zombie lowered his gun and began walking away.

"That is mastery with a weapon," Daniel said. "He's being controlled. Come on."

He ran out to the building with Gabriel and the civilian grabbed his guns and aimed at them clearly terrified.

"Don't worry," Daniel said. "We're friendly. That thing clearly doesn't like S.T.A.R.S."

"No kiddin'," the man said.

He was a bit taller than them and a bit older, probably mid to late thirties. He had curly black hair and five o'clock shadow. He was African American but Daniel couldn't care less.

"Name's Daniel," Daniel said holding his hand out. "This is Gabriel."

"Lloyd Jefferson Wayne," the man said shaking his hand. "You can call me L.J. on account of the informal situation."

Daniel grinned and set his gunblade on his shoulder.

"Come on," Daniel said. "We should get going."

They began to leave just as a Licker landed in front of them and remained silent. Daniel silently readied himself to attack and Gabriel struggled to keep his nerve knowing that the Lickers were attracted to sound. L.J., had no such knowledge and turned running away. The Licker leapt over Daniel and Gabriel and Daniel slashed its stomach spilling its insides over the ground. L.J. kept running and Daniel shrugged then left the building with Gabriel. They walked along the street for a few minutes until they reached a payphone that instantly rang.

"Don't answer," Gabriel said.

Daniel walked to the phone picking it up and grinning up at a camera over them.

"Yellow?" Daniel asked.

"I was worried I'd have to chase you," a voice said.

"How's it goin'?" Daniel asked.

"The city is infested with undead, my daughter is missing, and my boss refused to save her," the voice said. "How do you think I am?"

"I'll help," Daniel said smirking. "But you have to do something for me too."

"What's that?" the voice asked.

"How are the railroads?" Daniel asked grinning at Gabriel.

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Escape

I do not own the Resident Evil series or any of the characters.

* * *

Escape

Daniel walked along the road silently, his converse not making a sound. Gabriel, on the other hand, was still arguing about Daniel helping someone he had never met even thought it could be a trap even through the conversation had been an hour ago. The railroads were clear of infected and were a completely possible way to escape the city. The problem was, first they had to get the person's daughter to safety. Daniel never went back on an agreement and would sooner die than let a child be eaten by zombies. Plus he was enjoying killing them so he was more than happy to go into a likely flooded school.

They reached the front of the school after a few more minutes and Gabriel had the good sense to shut up. Just as they reached the driveway, a small group of zombies walked around the corner and began stumbling at Daniel and Gabriel.

"I don't know why everyone's so scared," Daniel said. "With the exception of the Lickers and the big guy, they're all slow as snail snot in the middle of winter in Antarctica. Unless you're paraplegic, you can get away for ever by just walking."

"Until you get cornered," Gabriel said.

"That's when you grab a pipe and shout 'Batter up'," Daniel said walking forward to meet the group.

When they were close enough, Daniel sprinted forward and began spinning and cutting his way through the horde. When he reached the far side he spun around decapitating two more and a moment later Gabriel was at his side with the remaining zombies blood on his sword. the last of the bodies dropped to the ground and Daniel and Gabriel walked into the building silently. They stepped through the broken front doors that had once been glass, the shattered remains crunching under their feet and echoing loudly. They made it away from the glass and silently walked to the first door. The lights had all gone out but exposed cords sparked every few seconds illuminating everything for a split second. Just as Daniel looked in, a wire sparked inside the room illuminating several children eating a young boy. Daniel clamped his mouth shut and quietly continued along the hall checking all the rooms on that side while Gabriel checked the other. Just as Daniel was about to check the last door, someone screamed from around the corner. He darted around it and through an open door into a room that still had lights.

A woman was on the ground being torn apart by zombie children and was already dead. Daniel stepped out of the door and turned then spun in a circle around a second woman who he had almost run into. She began to speak but he clamped a hand over her mouth and pulled her out of the way. Then he removed his hand and stepped back.

"Quiet," Daniel whispered. "Where's the girl?"

"I don't know," the woman said. "I was on my way to the kitchen when she screamed."

Daniel nodded and ran silently in the direction the woman had pointed. Within a couple seconds, he reached the kitchen and slipped inside silently. The girl he was looking for was crushing under a pile of baskets but there was a dog off to one side that was clearly infected.

Daniel whistled and the dog looked at him then charged and leapt at him. He ducked out of the way and the dog impaled itself on a broken food cart leg that was bent outward and razor sharp. Then Daniel pulled the baskets off of the girl then took her hand and ran out. Just as they were leaving the room, they met a soldier who had a dog on top of him and a second running toward him. Daniel shot the second dog with his gunblade then the first.

"Thank you," the soldier said standing as the woman Daniel had met at the same time as another woman ran in dragging Gabriel by the ear.

"Sorry Daniel," Gabriel said referring to the woman holding his bladed lance. "She kicked my ass."

"She would have to be pretty good for that," Daniel said smirking at the woman and trying to decide whether or not he had any chance of winning against her. "Let's find out."

"Not now," the woman said. "I have a feeling it would be a long fight and we need to get out of the city before Umbrella levels it."

"We're on our way now," Daniel said. "You're welcome to come with us."

"Our job is to deliver the girl to safety," Gabriel said.

"We have," Daniel said. "They can take care of just about anything they meet."

Gabriel looked up at the woman that still had his own bladed lance at his throat and nodded.

"I can see that," Gabriel said. "Guess we can leave then."

"See you on the outside," Daniel said and turned to leave only to find himself facing a two Lickers. One leapt at Daniel and the other at the woman restraining Gabriel. The woman easily threw the lance down the Licker's throat and it came out the other end sticking into the tile floor deeply with a loud crack and sticking.

Daniel spun to his left ducking under the Licker as it sailed over him then skidded to a stop and looked around as the bladed lance stuck into the ground. Then, the Licker leapt at Daniel again and he leapt smashing his foot into its face and pushing off spinning away and landing lightly before drawing his gunblade and pointing it at the Licker, blade extended. The Licker sprinted at him and he easily spun aside slashing it's hind leg and sending it sailing as the Licker fell and slid about ten feet. Then it leapt at him again as a third suddenly crashed through the ceiling above him. He threw the gunblade into the Licker he had already injured then rolled sideways drawing his own bladed lance and standing facing the Licker. It sprinted at him and stood on its hind legs to slash him.

Daniel began to spin and the blades began tearing through the Licker. He was a blur of whirling blades and after a moment he dropped to one knee slowing to a stop facing away with the blade laying across his back held in his right hand with blood dripping from the ends.

"Where the fuck did you learn to fight like that?" the woman who had killed the other Licker asked.

"Military," Daniel said. "Me and Gabriel both served four years starting directly after high school."

"You're good," the woman said. "I'm Alice."

"Daniel," Daniel said.

"I'm Jill," the other woman Daniel had met said.

"My name is Nicholai," the soldier Daniel had saved said. "Thank you again for saving me. This is Carlos, my partner."

He gestured to a second soldier who nodded a greeting.

"Nice to meet you," Daniel said. "Now, Gabriel, you need to get to the railroads. Take anyone that wants to leave. I'll stick with them for now."

"On my way," Gabriel said.

"I'll go too," Nicholai said. "We'll find you after we get out."

Daniel nodded then they turned and left. Daniel tossed Gabriel's bladed lance to him before leaving and Alice gave him back his gunblade then Daniel retrieved his own sword. They walked out of the school and turned toward the young girl's father. Angela Ashford, as Daniel learned she was named, was anxious to see her father but at the same time, she was more level headed than Alice and Daniel were.

Eventually, they stopped at a cemetery to rest for a moment.

"Why are we stopping at another cemetery?" Jill asked.

"Because we need to rest," Alice said.

"That's not a very smart idea," Daniel said drawing his gunblade and driving it downward just as a head exploded up from the ground by his foot.

Other corpses began to explode up from their graves and Jill gave Alice an annoyed look.

"I got this," Daniel said. "Check it."

The corpses began stumbling toward him and he calmly and easily walked between them removing their heads or stabbing them through it. Eventually he pulled out a throwing knife and spun sending it sailing past Jill's head and into the brain of a corpse that had been about to take a bite out of her. Then he turned and beheaded the last of the zombies.

"That seemed a lot easier than the last time," Jill said.

"They're slow," Daniel said. "A paraplegic person could outpace them."

"Show off," Alice said. "My turn."

Daniel grinned and stuck his weapons into the ground. Then he and Alice charged at each other. Alice swung at his head and he ducked under it and spun around her tripping her on the way but she grabbed his arm spinning around his legs and taking them out from under him and pinning him. She let go after a moment and stood allowing him to do the same.

"Don't hold back just because I'm a girl," Alice said.

"If you say so," Daniel said.

Alice moved to punch him again but he dropped backward placing one hand on the ground and planting his foot into her stomach forcing her back a couple feet. Then he stood and grabbed her arm spinning her around before tripping her and pinning her to her ground. They both stood and decided to have one more round before moving on.

"One last time," Daniel said. "Winner gets to fight the big guy."

"I'm not fighting him," Alice said. "You can have him. I just want out."

Daniel shrugged as she charged. Daniel blocked her punch then moved his other hand down and caught a kick pinning her leg against his side. Before he could step forward and pin her, she brought her other leg up and wrapped it around his waist spinning and knocking him to the ground. He caught himself on his hand and then flipped them over forcing her to release him and catch herself then stand while he did the same. She swung at him again and again he blocked it then caught her arm and spun throwing her away. She stumbled away from him then spun righting herself and charged. He swung at her and she sidestepped it then swept his legs out from under him and he swung one around and wrapped it around her waist holding himself up before swinging around and knocking her to the ground. She landed on her back and he landed on his hands and knees over her grinning. Then, his eyes met hers and both froze. After a moment, Daniel pushed himself up and pulled her up then retrieved his things.

"We need to move," Daniel said. "We have to get there soon."

They began moving again and Daniel led silently. They soon reached a sky scraper with a helipad on top. They made their way to the top and found a helicopter waiting along with several large boxes of weaponry marked "Project Nemesis".

"Holy Shit!" L.J. said. "We're stealin' his ride!"

"Run!" Daniel said as they reached the helipad. "We need to get out of-"

"Freeze!" a soldier said stepping out as other soldiers ran around the helicopter and out of the building all aiming at them.

"Don't bother to move," someone said over-confidently while stepping out of the helicopter. "Line them up."

Within seconds they were lined up just as Nemesis stepped out of the building.

"You both had so much potential," the man said. "But, of course, we needed to know which of you is better. We needed to see you both in action and you are both stunning. Now, we must know which is the best. There is only room for one. Discard primary weaponry."

Nemesis dropped the rocket launcher and machine gun it had been holding and Daniel stood.

"I'm better than both," Daniel said. "I'll fight him."

"You sit down before we kill you," the man said.

"He beat her," Jill said. "He is better."

"Fight him or I will kill your friend," the man said. "Don't believe me?"

He shrugged then shot Daniel in the center of the chest dropping him. Alice stared in shock as the man turned and shot Dr. Ashford in the chest as well.

"One was your friend and the other was a valuable asset to the corporation," the man said. "I don't even care about them. Fight him or I will end the rest of them as well."

Alice finally nodded and stood walking toward Nemesis. Just as they charged at each other, Daniel sat up shooting the man that had shot him in the face with his gunblade. The soldiers all stared in shock while their prisoners suddenly sprung into action breaking free and attacking. Daniel made the easiest work of the soldiers and soon all of them were dead. Daniel killed the last one just as Alice forced Nemesis back onto a metal spike sticking out of the wall.

"Alice!" Daniel shouted as a helicopter rose in front of the building.

Alice ran for cover along with the others as the helicopter opened fire at them. Daniel shot at the pilot but missed by inches and had to duck behind a wall to avoid a stream of bullets. Suddenly Nemesis was free and picking up his rocket launcher and chain gun. He emptied the chain gun at soldiers who had jumped down from the helicopter and then fired his last rocket into the helicopter's cockpit destroying it.

Alice and the others instantly sprinted to the other helicopter and Carlos began to take off. Before they got far, soldiers began streaming through the doorway and shooting at them. Nemesis instantly waded into the sea of surprised troops and began killing them with ease. Carlos left the building then quickly cleared the city just as a missile sailed past. Daniel buckled himself in and the others did the same. A moment later, the missile went off and their helicopter lost control after being slammed by the concussion. Daniel banged his head almost instantly and the next thing he knew, he was upside down against the wall with his destroyed seat belt hanging from his leg where a sharp piece of metal had pinned both it and him in place. Carlos and the others were all fine and beginning to wake up except Alice who had been impaled through the chest, killing her.

"Fuck," Daniel said restraining the urge to pull the metal out. "Carlos, L.J., give me a hand."

They both stumbled over and Carlos held him up while L.J ripped the metal out earning a loud screech from both the metal spike against the side of the helicopter and from Daniel as it pulled free. A moment later, Gabriel arrived with Nicholai and the survivors left knowing Umbrella wouldn't take long to find them.

"We saw the crash," Gabriel said. "Looks like you survived."

"No thanks to my Kevlar," Daniel said lifting his partially shredded shirt to reveal a heavily damaged Kevlar vest that had fractured when hit with something, besides the bullet that should have killed him, of course.

"It did stop the bullet and whatever broke it," Nicholai said.

"Fair enough," Daniel said. "But now my leg hurts."

"Wonder why," Gabriel said.

They fled through the woods for about a mile until an Umbrella helicopter landed at the crash site then took off again passing overhead. They followed it deciding to see where it was going.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Infection

I do not own the Resident Evil Series or any of the characters not already stated.

* * *

Infection

Daniel sighed as he and Angela sat in the back of the SUV waiting for Alice to get out of the Umbrella lab she had been revived in. Jill, L.J., Carlos, and Gabriel had all accompanied them and were waiting for her to show up to drive over and act like to level Umbrella operatives to take Alice from them. Daniel, being injured, was assigned to rear guard in case they had a violent escape drive afterward. He hated being useless but until his leg healed, he didn't have a whole lot of choice.

Finally, Alice stepped out of the building, her torso lighting up with laser sights and almost two dozen soldiers prepared to gun her down. However, Carlos managed to get there before they did and stepped out, walking to the man in charge and giving him the badge he had made for the plan. Alice smiled when she saw Gabriel who nodded, ever so slightly, to tell her that Daniel was there too, if unable to stand. Alice walked with Jill to to back seat, climbing in and then waiting patiently until they had driven off to say anything. The others got in and Carlos pulled away from the confused soldiers and Alice finally twisted around, careful to keep the towel covering herself.

"Why are you back there?" Alice questioned.

"First, to shoot anybody that tries to follow us," Daniel stated. "Second, because my leg got pinned to the side of the chopper in the crash and now I can't stand until it heals."

"Ouch," Alice winced. "Could be worse. I died."

"Yeah that's so much better," Daniel smirked. "You died, you have full use of your limbs, and you're still useful. Must suck."

"Shut up!" Carlos warned and Daniel ducked down behind the seat as they approached a guard house.

The guard took their papers then talked to someone on the phone for a moment before raising the bar and handing their papers back.

"That was a little irregular," Gabriel noted.

"How so?" Jill questioned.

"I don't care who you are, if you're at a guard house, you're supposed to stamp any papers that clear, and you never need to call someone," Gabriel stated. "They know something we don't."

"Alice," Daniel called suddenly and she turned to look at him and he sighed.

"What?" Alice questioned.

"Look at Jill," Daniel ordered.

Alice did as commanded and Jill covered her mouth in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Alice questioned.

"Your irises are Umbrella symbols," Daniel stated. "They did more than revive you."

"What did they do?" Alice questioned.

"Not sure," Daniel stated. "Let's go back and ask."

"No," Jill cut in. "For now, we're not doing anything about it."

Carlos drove them to their safe house, a mansion in a hill, with no neighbors, in the middle of nowhere. It belonged to Gabriel but Gabriel had never used it, until now. Everyone climbed out and Gabriel led Alice inside and to her room while Jill helped Daniel into his wheel chair. Angela went inside and Jill began pushing Daniel toward the door.

"So," Jill began. "Gabriel's the tech guy right?"

"Yeah," Daniel nodded. "If anyone can figure out what they did and counteract it, it's him."

They went inside and found L.J., Angela, and Carlos all waiting for Gabriel to come back and lead them to their rooms.

"Who wants to bet he's helping her change?" Jill suggested.

"He's probably wishing he was but he isn't," Daniel smirked.

"How do you know?" Carlos questioned.

"I can always go back in there if you want," Gabriel offered from the stairs.

"Answer your question?" Daniel grinned. "I'm guessing you gave me a second floor room."

"I did set the rooms up before the crash, yes," Gabriel confirmed. "Although, I originally set them up for a gaming weekend."

"Figures," Jill sneered. "Gamers."

"Our weapons are from video games," Daniel stated. "Alright Gabe, show them to their rooms then get your ass back here to take me to mine."

"I'll do it," Jill offered.

"I have to change my clothes," Daniel smirked.

"Gabriel can do it," Jill stated.

"Come on Danielle," Gabriel growled. "Let's get you to bed."

"I told you we only do that on Mondays dude," Daniel snickered and making Gabriel's face turn crimson.

"You do remember there are stairs, right?" Gabriel questioned.

"Jill!" Daniel shouted.

"Coward," Gabriel snickered.

After a couple more minutes, they finally had Carlos take Daniel up the stairs and then Gabriel showed them all to their rooms. Daniel's was right beside the bathroom, Jill's was across from it, Alice's was beside hers, Nicholai's was in the hall on the opposite side of the stairs, Gabriel's was beside the bathroom on that side, Carlos was across from Nicholai, Angela was beside Gabriel, and L.J. was beside Daniel. The rest of the rooms were shooting ranges, bowling alleys, indoor spas, indoor swimming pools, and a massive library that was three stories tall, including the book shelves.

"This house is too big," Jill stated after the tour was done while she was dragging Daniel backward up the stairs to his room.

"So is my bed," Daniel stated. "I always hated sleeping alone in a California King."

"It's a nice offer but my California King water bed is calling my name," Jill smirked.

"I'd be jealous if I was physically capable of getting in and out of a water bed right now," Daniel snorted. "As for the offer, maybe for a couple hundred bucks. I really need gas money."

Jill laughed and he joined her and she pulled him the rest of the way up the stairs then pushed him into his room and to the bed.

"Want me to get Gabriel so you can change into PJs?" Jill questioned.

"What are PJs?" Daniel questioned. "I sleep in the nude."

"I did not need to know that," Jill stated.

"I'm kidding," Daniel laughed. "I don't have any PJs with me. I'll just sleep with what I have if you can get me under the covers."

"I'm sure I can," Jill smirked.

She lifted him out of the chair, barely, and laid him on the bed then pulled his shoes off and pulled the sheet and three heavy comforters over him.

"How can you sleep like that?" Jill questioned.

"Like this," Daniel grinned before faking a snore.

"Idiot," Jill snickered. "Good night."

"Wait, there's one more thing," Daniel said catching her arm.

"What's that?" Jill questioned.

"My head itches, will you scratch it for me?" Daniel grinned.

"Sure," Jill said reaching, obviously, for his gunblade.

"Nevermind," Daniel sighed.

Jill rolled her eyes and walked to the door then looked back and smiled.

"Thank you," Jill said. "For saving me from that zombie in the cemetery. I never remembered so, thanks."

"You're welcome," Daniel smiled.

Jill smiled again and left and Daniel closed his eyes and passed out.

The next morning, Gabriel began to try to figure out what they did to Alice through blood tests and scans using a ton of machines that Daniel had no idea what were. While he was doing that, Jill and Daniel were watching TV.

"Guys!" Daniel shouted after a few minutes of watching the news. "Come see this!"

Gabriel and Alice walked out and stared at the TV. It was on a news channel reporting the appearance of living corpses that were terrorizing New York.

"Again, we have confirmed reports..." Daniel changed the channel and another news feed about the same thing in a different station came on. "Living dead attacking...incalculable dead in the first hour...military has next to no effect...parecen tener intención de morder...infektion breitet sich schnell...Zombie Apocalypse."

"Even other language channels," Gabriel commented. "Which countries were those?"

"Spain, Germany, and back to America," Daniel stated. "It's world wide."

"Guess Umbrella won then," Gabriel stated. "They got their bio-weapon to the world."

"Yeah," Daniel nodded. "Did you figure anything out?"

"I found what they did," Gabriel stated. "Come on."

They walked into the room with the machines and he put an image of a computer chip on a monitor.

"What's this?" Daniel questioned.

"In her that's what," Gabriel stated. "It links to Umbrella's satellites. I even managed to figure out what it does."

"What?" Daniel questioned.

"It allows them to remotely shut her down using their satellites," Gabriel stated. "There are none in position right now, thank God because it also has a tracker in it."

"Great," Daniel growled. "What can you do about it?"

"For now, nothing," Gabriel stated. "I'm trying to build a disruptor but that will only work so long as it isn't damaged or disconnected. Plus it will need to placed perfectly."

"Make it quick," Daniel sighed. "I'm going to find Carlos and L.J. and tell them to stock up on anything they can get."

Gabriel nodded and went back to work and Jill and Alice went with Daniel. After about five minutes, they knew that the others were all upstairs and Daniel sighed and sent the two women to tell them, as it would be faster. About three minutes later, Carlos and L.J. ran down the stairs and out the door and Jill walked down the stairs after them. Daniel raised an eyebrow and she grinned.

"Alice caught them playing poker and betting her cigarettes," Jill explained.

"Alice smokes?" Daniel questioned.

"Apparently," Jill sighed. "Come on, I should check that leg of yours."

"You do realize that means my pants will have to come off right?" Daniel grinned.

"Terrific," Jill said sarcastically. "Just what I was hoping for."

"I can check it for you if you would prefer," Nicholai offered walking down the stairs. "I have enough basic medical training and it might be less awkward."

"It's only awkward if you make it," Daniel stated.

"Suit yourself," Nicholai said walking away.

"Oh no you don't," Jill smirked grabbing his arm.

"Rats," Daniel said making both of the others laugh.

"Come on tough guy," Nicholai smirked. "Let's go see that infection."

Sure enough, his leg was infected badly and they had no medicine.

"You got a phone?" Daniel questioned.

"Yes why?" Nicholai questioned.

"Does Carlos?" Daniel questioned.

"Good idea," Nicholai said dialing Carlos.

"Yeah?" Carlos answered.

"Daniel's leg is infected," Nicholai stated. "We don't have any medicine."

"Damn," Carlos snickered. "Time for an amputation."

"I doubt he would take that well," Nicholai smirked.

"We'll check the pharmacy," Carlos promised before hanging up.

"Let me guess," Daniel smirked finishing pulling his pants up gingerly. "He suggested an amputation."

"Yep," Nicholai smirked. "So, which girl you got dibs on?"

"Neither," Daniel snorted. "I disagree with the whole, call dibs and the others stay away thing. Actually, given my...luck...with women, I gave up on relationships a long time ago."

"Really?" Nicholai smirked. "You seem to be flirting pretty hard with Jill."

"You obviously haven't heard me talk to Gabriel," Daniel smirked. "I don't flirt. That's just my sense of humor."

"Does she know that?" Nicholai questioned.

"Doesn't matter," Daniel smirked before dropping into his wheelchair and gasping clamping his mouth shut to keep from screaming.

"Your legs infected and has a hole in it," Nicholai stated. "It may have been two weeks ago but that doesn't mean you can drop into your wheelchair."

"Oh, shut up," Daniel growled. "I didn't think it was that far."

Nicholai shook his head, grinning and pushed Daniel back out to the TV where Jill was watching the news again.

"How'd it go?" Jill questioned.

"Infected," Daniel sighed. "Hopefully Carlos and L.J. will find some meds."

"Sorry," Jill said sympathetically.

"It's fine," Daniel sighed. "So what's going on?"

"Basically, the entire world is finished," Jill stated. "The militaries of the world are in disarray because their governments have been swarmed, they don't seem to understand the concept of head shots, and the zombies keep multiplying. Apparently there are some Russian zombies and some undead Nazis that know how to use guns. They're invading Spain right now and Spain is calling them 'Las Plagas', the Plague."

"Perfect," Daniel sighed. "Nazi Zombies."

Jill nodded and they watched silently until Carlos and L.J. got back with the supplies. When they did, Carlos instantly tossed a bottle of pills to help fight infections.

"Thanks," Daniel said.

"Those only help fight future infections," Carlos stated. "We still have to deal with the one you already have."

"How?" Daniel questioned.

"Two ways," Carlos stated. "First, we could use maggots. Second, we could cut the infected tissue out."

"That's it?" Daniel questioned.

"That's it," Carlos nodded. "Sorry."

"Knife," Daniel sighed holding his hand out.

"Wait you're not planning to-" Carlos began.

"Knife!" Daniel said again.

Carlos sighed and handed it to him but Jill took it.

"You can't cut your own infection out," Jill stated. "I'll do it, I have the most medical training."

"You just want a reason to cut me," Daniel smirked.

"Pretty mush," Jill grinned.

Daniel paled a bit but smirked and wheeled himself into the downstairs bathroom which was the size of a bedroom. Once inside, Jill closed the door and Daniel carefully lifted himself onto the counter with his wound over the sink. Jill pulled his pants far enough down to be able to get at his wound and gasped. It was swollen, red, extremely irritated, and had spread about an inch away from the wound itself.

"How did you not notice this?" Jill questioned.

"My leg's numb," Daniel shrugged.

"I would imagine so yeah," Jill blinked then grabbed a towel and shoved it into his mouth. "Try not to scream, this is going to take some time."

He nodded and bit down on the towel as much as he could and she began carefully scraping away at the infected tissue, taking it off carefully so that she didn't take any more healthy skin than she could avoid. While she worked, Daniel lay on his back, his eyes squeezed shut, his jaw clamped, his hands curled into fists as his sides, and his leg flaring like it was on fire every time she touched his wound. After a half hour, she finally stopped, having cleared only half of the wound.

"This is going to take forever to heal," Jill stated.

"How bad?" Daniel questioned pulling the towel out and sitting up to look at his wound but only seeing the blood running out of it.

"This might sting a bit," Jill warned picking up a towel then pressing it to his wound to stop the bleeding.

Daniel clamped his mouth shut again then, when she had the towel in place, shoved his own back in his mouth as she began to work on the other side of the wound. After about another forty minutes, she finally finished and pressed another towel to that side and looked a bit worried when blood began seeping up around her hands within seconds.

"Cauterize it," Daniel ordered, barely able to make a sound and extremely pale.

"Carlos!" Jill shouted. "Heat up something metal and bring it in here, quickly!"

About two minutes later, Carlos hurried in with a spatula and a portable stove that was glowing red and gave them to Jill then left, closing the door behind himself. Jill took the spatula and heated it, grateful that it was the kind without any openings, then lifted one of the towels and pressed the spatula to the wound. Daniel instantly screamed into his own towel and Jill gave him a sympathetic look putting the spatula back on the stove and putting the towel back on his wound since the spatula only got half of that side. Then, she removed the towel again and again pressed the heated spatula o his wound, with a similar result. After two more times of pressing the spatula to his leg, Jill finally dropped both towels in the sink and ran water over his leg to clean the blood and help with the pain. He instantly clamped down on his towel struggling not to scream again but then she turned the water off and gently wiped the blood away.

"Done," Jill sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Daniel sighed, taking the towel out of his mouth and setting it on the counter beside him. "How bad is it?"

"It'll heal, if it doesn't get infected again," Jill informed him. "The hole was mostly healed already so you should be able to use your leg again in another few days."

"Good," Daniel breathed, about to black out. "Help me with my pants."

She pulled them up for him and he buttoned and zipped them, then she carefully set him in his wheelchair. Once he was sitting down, he fell asleep instantly and she smiled and left the bathroom with him, heading for his bedroom.

* * *

Read and review.


	4. Departure

I do not own the Resident Evil Series or any of the characters not already stated.

* * *

Departure

* * *

time skip five days

* * *

"I'm done," Gabriel announced as Alice and Jill entered his lab with Daniel.

"About damn time," Alice groaned. "I've been waiting for that hunk of junk for days."

"This hunk of junk is bulletproof, waterproof, and unfortunately needs to be placed in exactly the right spot to work at all," Gabriel replied.

"Why unfortunately?" Daniel questioned.

"Because the device itself has to be placed on the torso, with one wire attached to the torso, and the other wire attached to the base of the skull, where the chip is located," Gabriel explained.

"I'll do it," Jill offered.

"No offense but you don't know where it needs to go," Gabriel stated.

"I'll do it," Daniel volunteered. "I looked at your notes."

"Dick," Gabriel smirked. "I told you not to."

"Why can't I look at his notes?" Jill questioned.

"You wouldn't understand them," Daniel answered. "He uses a secret code in his notes to confuse anyone trying to redo the experiment that he didn't teach the code to. He taught it to me during Elementary school so I'm glad I memorized it."

"I'll let Gabriel do it," Alice interrupted. "It's his device."

"Guess you two should have some privacy then," Daniel grinned. "Try to keep it down."

"Fuck you," Gabriel retorted.

"I keep telling you dude, Mondays," Daniel snickered as Jill closed the door behind them.

"You two don't actually..." Alice began.

"Nah," Gabriel smirked picking up his machine. "He just says it to annoy people. Plus it's his sense of humor."

He twisted the top of the device around backward then flipped it over and hit three buttons before twisting it back around and flipping it again to hit three more. The device started up with a buzzing noise then quieted down after it was on.

"The device itself isn't that hard to place," Gabriel explained. "It's the wires that are the problem."

She nodded and he began twisting and hitting buttons on it right and left and too quickly for her to keep up. Clearly the wires weren't the worst part, as far as getting it right.

"So," Gabriel began, not slowing down at all. "Aside from it being my machine, why chose me and not Daniel?"

"You really want to know?" Alice grinned. "Because you're not a virgin. You won't be staring at my breasts the entire time you're supposed to be working."

"How do you know he is one?" Gabriel questioned finally finishing the device and stopping to look her in the eye, genuinely interest evident in his expression.

"Well," Alice thought for a moment. "You're more confident around women and he doesn't seem to have any confidence at all."

Gabriel smiled a little then looked pained before recomposing himself. "You'll have to take your shirt of for this."

Alice blushed slightly but nodded, pulling it up over her head and setting it aside. Gabriel pulled one wire out of the side and Alice failed to miss the inch long needle on the end.

"Tell me you're not going to do what I think you're going to do with that," Alice said.

"If you mean am I putting it under your skin, then sorry, if you mean it is going into your breast, then you're safe," Gabriel said before pushing the needle under her skin below her left breast and threaded it along until the needle and a centimeter of the wire itself were under her skin before he pressed a button on the device and the needle opened into a rectangular sensor.

"Ow," Alice said when he was done.

"His lack of confidence isn't borne of being a virgin," Gabriel stated, mind clearly still on their conversation.

After taking a moment to understand what he was saying, Alice asked, "Then what is it?"

"Worse," Gabriel stated pulling out a second wire with a centimeter needle and giving the device to Alice to hold while he moved around behind her. "Daniel's virginity may be a part of it, but more as an effect of his...bad luck, with women."

"What do you mean?" Alice questioned.

Gabriel took a second to place the wire, pulling it up to the back of her neck and pushed it straight into her body before expanding the sensor, which contracted into a disk, keeping itself under her skin.

"The wires will feel strange for a while, as will the device but you'll get used to them," Gabriel stated picking up some gauze wrap and holding the device in the center of her chest then beginning to wrap the gauze around her torso. "When we were in high school, Daniel was an...annoyance for hire. If you paid him ten bucks, he's piss off anyone you told him to, even teachers. Anyone, except one girl. Every student in the school, girls and gays included, would have dated her in a heart beat, and Daniel was in love with her. And I don't mean just a crush. He would do anything for her and repeatedly got into trouble because of what she would ask him to do. For example he would also carry messages, most of which should never be repeated in public, others never at all."

"I'm guessing some were designed to embarrass him," Alice guessed.

"Several, per day," Gabriel agreed. "But anyway, eventually, in the interest of helping him, I broke his trust and told her how he felt. She said that she was honored, but that she didn't feel the same way. A couple days later, she asked him to deliver a message to the guy she liked, one of Daniel's absolute best friends. The message was a request for a date, and it made it painfully obvious that she was not against first date sex with Daniel's friend. Daniel was heart broken. He had been born with Clinical Depression and struggles at times but at others he's fine. At that point, he considered, planned, and almost carried out his own suicide. He didn't though. He was happy that his friend made Angel happy, even if Daniel couldn't. Over the next three days, neither came to school, on the fourth, we found out why. The news reported that she had been found with a tape recording of her telling him that she wasn't ready for sex after all. Then he proceeded to beat, rape, and finally murder her. Then he left for Mexico and we never saw him again. If we had, Daniel would have killed him."

Gabriel finished wrapping Gauze around Alice's upper torso horizontally to keep the device from falling either up or down and switched to an "X" across her chest to help hold it sill.

"You seem pretty upset about that," Alice noted.

"Daniel wasn't the only one in love with her," Gabriel stated. "This was about Ninth Grade. Over later years, Daniel tried to move on, but anyone that got close to him was either using him to make someone else jealous, or moved away. Finally, he found a girl that actually cared about him, Kristen. He fell for her but...the Universe has never liked Daniel. He and Kristen were happy together...for a time."

"Did she break up with him?" Alice questioned.

"No, they probably would be happily married by now," Gabriel stated. "If things were different. After about a year, Kristen's little sister, who absolutely adored Daniel, had to be picked up from school but Kristen had to work late. Daniel agreed to pick her up for her, but then got hung up at work and called to say he couldn't after all. As it turns out, she got done early, rather than late and went to pick her up. From what I've heard from Daniel and the news, she wasn't mad at all about him not being able to make it. But once she was on the interstate, she was behind a log truck and...one of the chains snapped."

"No," Alice gasped as Gabriel finished and sat down on his desk.

"The rest of the chains weren't enough to hold it on and also broke," Gabriel stated. "The first log smashed through the windshield sending glass into her eyes and blinding her, even had she lived. The second log hit in front of her and smashed the front of her car into the air. Then the third hit the motor and sent the fan on the motor into her face, shredding the front half of her head. The news wasn't even able to describe her because the chaos could only be described as a remake of a Final Destination movie. True enough, I suppose. Either way, when Daniel found out, he snapped. He gave up on...everything. But most of all, he swore to never again allow himself to be that vulnerable to pain, since it's mostly what he's experienced in his life."

"You seem pretty broken up about Kristen's death too," Alice commented quietly. "Another girl that Daniel wasn't the only one in love with?"

"Probably," Gabriel snorted. "She and Angel were a lot alike. But the difference is that Kristen was my cousin."

"I'm sorry," Alice almost whispered.

"It's fine," Gabriel muttered. "Anyway, we all went to her funeral, then me an Daniel were sent to basic training the next day."

"What about Daniel's family?" Alice questioned.

"They died when he was eight," Gabriel sighed. "My family, being rich, put him through school, then the military put us both through college."

Alice nodded, not knowing what to say and began to pulled her shirt on, noticing that the wires had more coiled up inside the device allowing her free range of movement, and she had already gotten used to them, for the most part.

"He cares about you, you know," Gabriel stated. "A lot."

Alice was silent for a moment before saying, "I know."

"But you don't feel the same way," Gabriel guessed.

"No," Alice sighed.

"You need to tell him," Gabriel pointed out.

"Is there any way to tell him without breaking his heart?" Alice questioned.

"No," Gabriel sighed. "But it will cause less pain in the long run."

"Alright...then...how clear a message should I send?" Alice questioned smirking a bit. "Not right now, no chance in Hell, or I'm taken?"

Gabriel faltered for a second then grinned.

"How would you go about the last two?" Gabriel smirked.

"Well," Alice pretended to think, smirking. "'No chance in Hell', I would make out with Jill."

"Remind me to bring a camera," Gabriel grinned and Alice laughed for a moment before composing herself.

"Of course, for 'I'm taken', I'd just do this," Alice smiled before kissing him.

Gabriel's eyes widened for a moment before he kissed her back. Lice's arms went around his neck and Gabriel's around her waist. After a few more minutes, Gabriel finally pulled away and smiled, resting his forehead against hers.

"I think I'd be okay with that one," Gabriel smiled. "I still might be okay with 'No chance in Hell' too."

Alice grinned and kissed him again then whispered, "I think he'd kill me for that."

"I'd protect you," Gabriel smirked.

"You couldn't even beat me, you can't beat him," Alice laughed. "Come on, if we take much longer they'll start making up excuses for us."

Gabriel laughed and nodded and they left.

"'Bout time," Daniel called, pushing himself up, trying to keep most of his weight off of his still healing leg.

There was no longer a chance of the wound reopening but now it would flair with pain any time he put too much weight on it. If he stood on it alone, it would likely hurt so bad that it would stop functioning.

"Sorry it takes a while to hook up," Gabriel stated.

"Right," Daniel smirked. "And I'm guessing you definitely weren't making out while you were doing it."

"That would make it a bit difficult to see where I'm placing the wires, don't you think?" Gabriel smirked.

"True," Daniel grinned. "After then."

He smirked knowing what to watch for if Gabriel was lying.

"Yes," Gabriel agreed.

Daniel blinked in surprise and his smiled faltered then faded, replaced by a blank emotionless look.

"You could have been a little bit more tactful telling him," Alice muttered.

"Won't make much of a difference," Gabriel replied.

"I'm going to bed," Daniel announced after a couple seconds.

Gabriel blinked in confusion and surprise and looked at the clock, seeing that it was already eight at night. He hadn't realized that it was that late when he finished the device.

Daniel made his way carefully toward the steps then slowly climbed them and turned toward his room. After a moment Jill stood.

"I'm going to make sure he makes it to his bed," Jill sighed. "Next time you're going to break his heart, try using a chisel instead of dynamite, alright?"

And with that, she ascended the stairs and turned the corner, finding Daniel sitting against the wall just inside his room, staring at the floor as tears slid silently down his face. Jill stepped into the room closing the door and turning the light on. Daniel didn't react at all and Jill sighed quietly as she sat beside him.

"I never thought I'd see you cry," Jill stated. "I'm guessing there's more of a story than just Gabriel beating you to Alice."

"In high school I fell in love," Daniel stated. "She was raped and murdered by my best friend who then fled to Mexico so I wouldn't kill him. My next girlfriend, and fiancee died when a log truck lost its entire load in front of her on the interstate. I was born with Clinical Depression thanks to my mom who died alongside my father when I was eight. Coincidentally, they also died in an accident with a log truck, but theirs was head on. The truck plowed right through them without being damaged. Didn't even stop. No arrest."

"Ouch," Jill said. "I'm sorry."

Daniel nodded and wiped his eyes. Then he pushed himself up and hobbled to the bed, pulling himself into it and laying with his back to her.

"Goodnight," Jill said turning toward the door.

"Goodnight," Daniel replied.

Jill smiled slightly and left, turning the light out. Daniel turned over enough to see the door close then rolled back over and began to cry himself to sleep as he hadn't in so long. He had sworn he was done with relationships. He had sworn he was done letting anyone get close. He shouldn't be surprised he failed though. he always failed. Killing was the only thing he ever did right. And he was done waiting to fail.

After a few painful minutes of getting out of bed silently and getting his shoes on, he gathered his weapons and opened his window, looking out at the solid sturdy lattice outside his window that had vines covering it. He groaned but carefully slipped out the window, hanging onto the lattice as he climbed down, careful not to use his injured foot. Finally, he reached the ground and carefully left the mansion, thankful that the others were all at the back of the house and that it was dark enough for him to blend in if needed. He was out of the yard after a few minutes, then, he was gone.

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Overrun

I do not own the Resident Evil Series or any of the characters not already stated.

* * *

Overrun

"Daniel's gone!" Jill shouted bursting into the living room and not caring that Gabriel and Alice had been making out on the couch.

It _was_ their fault, after all.

"What?" Gabriel nearly shouted, launching himself out from under Alice without her even having to move.

Gabriel sprinted upstairs then returned glaring at Jill.

"What did you say to him?" Gabriel questioned.

"All I did was ask him if there was a history between him and relationships," Jill stated.

"No no no no NO!" Gabriel shouted kicking a hole in the wall. "DAMN IT!"

"Calm down, we'll find him," Alice stated calmly.

"No, you don't get it," Gabriel said, forcing himself to calm down enough to not shout. "He left, because Jill made him relive his worst memories, memories of, in his mind, him failing as a human being. He thinks that the absolute only thing he can do right is kill."

"So?" Alice questioned.

"So that's what he went to do!" Jill realized, instantly sprinting out the door.

"Wait!" Alice called but Jill was already gone. "Damn it! EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE! WE'RE LEAVING!"

Within three minutes, everyone was present carrying a weapon. They all left, planning on returning and began to search for Jill and Daniel.

* * *

Jill sprinted through the streets turning one corner then another searching for any undead since they would be where Daniel was. So far as she knew, there weren't any in the city but that didn't mean there weren't. If the world had fallen a couple days ago, there could be undead just around the next corner for all she knew. She turned the corner, and sure enough, there were two infected shambling toward her. She snapped one's neck and drove a knife into the other's brain then yanked it out and continued down the street. No bodies meant no Daniel.

* * *

"Jesus!" Gabriel shouted beheading three more undead and looking around. "How fucking far could she have gone!?"

"We don't even know which _way _she went," Alice pointed out. "The only bodies are the ones we're dropping. She didn't go this way."

Gabriel growled in frustration just as another horde of several hundred began stumbling out of the alleyways around them.

"Damn it!" Gabriel swore. "Fall back! We'll look somewhere else."

* * *

Jill dodged around some undead, running between the groups as fast as she could to avoid being caught. She had wanted undead, and she had gotten them. But there were still none that had already been killed. That could mean too things. First, Daniel had gotten a lot further than she expected, or second, the hundreds upon hundreds of undead swarming through the streets had gotten to him before she could.

Jill refused to believe that he was gone and pushed herself harder. Just as she cleared the last group, a hand closed around the hair at the back of her head and she screamed. She spun driving her knife into the zombie's head then continued, leaving the knife where it was. She ran down street after street, with no sign of undead anywhere anymore. Just as she was beginning to loose hope, she head a gun shot up ahead.

"Please, let it be him," Jill begged aloud. "Let him be okay!"

* * *

"Goddamn undead!" Gabriel raged as he shredded two Lickers with his Bladed Lance before hurling it through three zombies heads and drawing his gunblade again, tearing into another group of infected with a fury that Alice had never seen and was partially afraid of.

Finally there were no undead near them again and Alice told L.J., Carlos, and Nicholai to take Angela home then ran after Gabriel.

"Gabriel stop!" Alice finally shouted, catching his hand. "You need to think!"

"Let go!" Gabriel shouted.

"No!" Alice replied. "This city is overrun! Jill and Daniel are gone! We have no way to track them, no reason to think they're alive, and there's no way in Hell we could reach them even if we could track them! You have to let go! We have to leave! Now!"

Gabriel glared at her for a moment, but the look quickly turned into one of surprise then pain.

"Alright," Gabriel nodded. "Alright. Come on. We'll take the car."

Alice nodded and they ran back the way they had come trying to get back before the infected were too thick to catch them. However, even as they ran, hundreds of undead began to pour out of the alleys around them.

* * *

Jill skidded around another corner just in time to see several undead, eight at least, swarm into a general store that she could see was already swarming with undead. She picked up a lead pipe from the ground, finally wishing she had her guns, and ran toward the door. Once inside, she began bashing the zombies' heads as hard as she could, killing them all in one hit. After a moment, the only one left, Daniel was holding back, barely, from taking a chunk out of his throat. Jill smashed it aside with a strong hit to the torso then drove the pipe through its head and let go, letting it fall to the side. Then, she dropped to her knees beside Daniel, dissolving into tears instantly and sobbing harder than she could remember ever.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Jill managed to sob out after a few minutes.

"J...Jill?" Daniel croaked, voice weak, as was he from trying to walk and fight on his injured leg which had reopened enough to bleed. "What are you...doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Jill questioned managing to stop sobbing. "I'm looking for you! I was terrified I'd lost you!"

"What do you...mean?" Daniel questioned, confused but starting to focus again now that his body had stopped pumping adrenaline into his bloodstream.

"What do I..." Jill scoffed then laughed in spite of herself. "You know for one of the smartest people I know, you sure can be slow sometimes. Daniel, I love you."

Daniel blinked then opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Just as he tried again, a Licker appeared in the doorway. Daniel instantly shoved Jill aside then rolled in the opposite direction shouting as the Licker crashed down where he had been then slashed at Daniel, tearing his shirt but missing his torso by millimeters. Daniel shoved himself up onto his good leg, grabbing his gunblade as he did then spun slashing the Licker's head and cutting it in half before driving his gunblade down through both halves, pinning it to the ground. Then, his good leg gave out from exhaustion. Just as he hit the ground, the Licker sprung to life swinging at him one last time. Jill instantly pinned its leg to the ground with both of hers then twisted the gunblade before pushing the collapse button. The gunblade folded up, tearing the entire left side of the Licker's head off and throwing it out the door.

"Are you okay?" Jill asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Daniel stated. "Are you?"

"I'm fine," Jill smiled. "Thank you. You saved my life again. If you save me one more time, I'll have to be your slave to repay you."

"I'm sure there will be plenty of time for that later," Daniel grinned. "For now, I think we should get out of the city before more Lickers find us."

"Good idea," Jill smirked handing him his gunblade then looking over at the Bladed Lance.

"Leave it," Daniel said, as if reading her thoughts. "I was never a fan of it anyway."

"Alright then," Jill smiled helping him up and letting him use her for support.

They left the store and headed through the streets, passing burning vehicles and groups of decapitated zombies. They both knew Gabriel had been that way, less than one corner away from finding Daniel but clearly he had left. After a few minutes, they reached a section filled fill hundreds of undead and bypassed it, heading toward the house. When they arrived, Jill practically carried Daniel inside and bandaged his leg, seeing that it wasn't as bad as she thought. Then, she went to get him some pain pills. The others had left with the guns, food, and the SUV. That didn't leave a lot of options for Daniel and Jill since there was no other vehicle, but they could make do.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Daniel began to wonder what was taking Jill so long. Maybe the others had taken all of the medicine too.

"Jill?" Daniel called. "Jill?"

He sighed unfolding his gunblade and stood, using it as a crutch, thankful that it was the right height. He made his way into the room they had been keeping their medical supplies in and instantly dropped his gunblade.

"JILL! ! !"


	6. Reunion

I do not own the Resident Evil Series or any of the characters.

* * *

Reunion

* * *

two weeks later

* * *

Gabriel sat on top of the bus watching the others set up camp. When Alice had suggested a convoy, he hadn't expected them to find one the next day. Of course, he didn't expect Alice to break up with him and take off, leaving his device behind the week after that either. He kept the device but he didn't even look at it anymore. He had locked it away, just as he had all of his weapons. Being a medic was much easier. Coincidentally, it was also a Hell of a lot bloodier too.

"He Gabe!" the Convoy's official leader, Claire Redfield, shouted.

"How many times have i told you not to call me that?" Gabriel questioned, voice dead, as it so often was now.

And why shouldn't it be? His parents had died when he was just thirteen, leaving him and Daniel all of their money and land. Daniel, both his adoptive brother, and Brother-In-Arms, was dead after Gabriel failed to protect him, and Alice had left out of jealousy, believing that Gabriel was developing feelings for Claire. Gabriel and Daniel shared a lot, a painful history, anger management issues, and Clinical Depression were just a few things.

"Sorry," Claire apologized. "Carlos asked for your help. He can't seem to get one of the perimeter sensors working."

Gabriel nodded and slid to the ground then walked past Claire who caught his arm.

"Listen Gabriel," Claire began. "About Alice, I'm sorry. I know what it's like."

"Your point?" Gabriel questioned coldly.

"I..." Claire blinked in surprise then sighed. "Just that...I'm here if you need me."

"That's sweet," Gabriel snarled. "But what I really need right now, is a length of rope."

With that, he walked away and left Claire dumbstruck. When he got to Carlos, he yanked the sensor away, popped the front off, reconnected two wires, then put the front back on, turned the sensor on, and stabbed it into the ground. Then, he turned and walked back to camp, jumping back up to the top of the bus and sitting down.

One thing the news had failed to report before all stations were shut down by infected, was that the World would die too, as the undead began to rot. So far, fifty percent of the vegetation in America had died off, and seventy percent of the water was undrinkable. The rest, was simply gone. He was glad that there were enough bottles of water to last all of the United States of America three years at the time of the infection.

"Boy, he's really changed in two weeks," L.J. commented when Carlos got back.

"Yeah," Carlos agreed. "Used to be I wanted to kick his teeth in for being so smart. Now I want to do it just for being an ass."

"You ever hear his back story?" L.J. questioned.

"No," Carlos said. "You did?"

"Yeah," L.J. nodded. "You heard Daniel's right?"

"I did," Carlos confirmed.

"Well apparently," L.J. began. "Gabe's is the same except with one less dead girlfriend and zero suicide attempts."

"Ouch," Carlos sighed shaking his head. "And to think, Daniel's still the most stable of the two."

"That I am," Daniel agreed making both jump then freeze and turn to look at him slowly.

"Jesus Christ!" L.J. shouted. "You're alive!"

"I am alive," Daniel agreed. "Not sure about being the son of God though."

"Gabe!" L.J. shouted. "Gabe look! You can cheer up now!"

Gabriel shot a death glare at L.J. but froze when he saw Daniel, who waved, as if nothing had happened.

Gabriel wordlessly dropped to the ground and sprinted over, slowing to a stop just as Nicholai and Angela arrived. Angela instantly threw herself at him and he caught her, hugging her back for a moment before putting her down and looking to his brother. Wordlessly, Gabriel stepped forward and embraced his brother in the single most manly and awkward-as-Hell bro-hug Daniel had ever been subjected to. After a moment, Gabriel pulled away and delivered a right hook to Daniel's jaw, making him stumble away but not fall.

"Not bad," Daniel smirked. "You've gone soft. Where's Alice?"

"She left," Claire stated pushing past Carlos. "You must be the great Daniel. I've heard a Hell of a lot about you."

"Um, Daniel," Carlos began. "I doubt I should ask about this but...um...where's Jill?"

Daniel's gaze fell to the ground and his mood grew so dark that almost everyone backed away;only Gabriel and Claire stayed put.

"Jill's gone," Daniel finally stated. "Umbrella. But I'll make them pay. They'll all learn what happens when you take something from me."

"Uh, hey Claire?" a man called running over. "Our east sensor just went off. I think we've got comp...oh fuck! Daniel?"

"You look famil...well well well," Daniel grinned drawing his gunblade and the others all looked between the two in confusion. "Why is he still sucking air Gabriel?"

"Figured you'd want to do the honors," Gabriel sneered. "The fucker didn't even recognize me."

"What are you talking about?" Nicholai questioned stepping between them.

"You've heard about Angel I assume?" Daniel questioned. "Well, that's the mother fucker that murdered her!"

He aimed his gunblade at him but Carlos and L.J. stepped in the way.

"Wo, wo, wo," Nicholai said catching his gunblade and aiming it up. "I'm sure you're mistaken."

"I'm not," Daniel assured him. "See the scar on the left side of his head? I gave that to him during a fencing tournament when he gave me this one."

He pointed to his own scar and the man grinned.

"I always was better," the man sneered holding up a radio.

"He's here," the man sneered. "Send the package."

Daniel ripped his arm free of Nicholai and shoved the others out of the way, putting his gunblade to the man's throat and snarling, "What package Butch?"

Just then, a helicopter flew overhead and dropped a large metal box. when the box hit, the front fell off but it was too dark inside to see anything. Then, someone began walking out of it. they wore black boots, a tight blue jumpsuit, black gloves, a gun holster on each thigh, a metal scarab with six legs and a glowing red back attached to the top of her chest with her jumpsuit unzipped halfway down her cleavage, and had long blonde hair in a pony tail with bangs hanging across the left side of her face. But Daniel still recognized her instantly, as did the others that escaped Raccoon City with him.

"Jill," Daniel breathed. "What have they done to you?"

"You're going to have to come with me," Jill stated. "Umbrella has need of your talents. If you do not, you, and everyone else here, will die."

Jill drew a short rod then extended it into a Bo Staff. Daniel unfolded his gunblade and clamped his jaw as Gabriel turned and ran to his things.

"I'm not going to Umbrella Jill," Daniel stated. "But I will take you from them. They've had you too long already."

"So be it," Jill sighed. "I was hoping to not have to kill you. But if you refuse to cooperate, so be it."

She darted forward, swinging at Daniel with one end and Daniel blocked it. Then Jill instantly spun and swung at him with the other end. He ducked under it then flipped forward onto his hands and brought his foot up toward her head. She caught his foot with her right hand and drove her staff down at him with her other hand. Daniel threw himself forward at her feet, knocking her over and making her staff drive into the ground. He stood and swung at the scarab. Jill caught his arm and twisted, knocking his sword to the ground then kicked him in the chest, sending him flying backward and into the side of the SUV, collapsing it but miraculously not harming him.

"Super strength," Daniel groaned standing as Jill kicked his gunblade away and picked up her Bo Staff. "Shame I left my lance behind."

"Daniel, catch!" Gabriel shouted.

Daniel looked and saw Gabriel's Bladed Lance flying toward him. He grabbed it just in time to lean out of the way of Jill's staff. it tore through the SUV and Daniel kicked her back two feet, feeling like his leg exploded, and it wasn't even the one that had been injured. He stumbled back then jabbed the Blade Lance at the scarab and Jill leaned out of the way. Daniel's lance scratched the scarab and Jill launched herself away, clutching her hand too it protectively. Gabriel charged at her, swinging with the intent to kill. Before Jill could stop him, Daniel grabbed him by the arm and threw him, then threw his gunblade away before dodging aside away from Jill's staff, which she then swept sideways and smashed into his rib cage. He smashed down on the hood of the SUV. He pushed himself up, grunting in pain and using his Bladed Lance to push himself up. When he was standing, he groaned and looked at Jill. The scratch in the scarab was leaking something red and liquid. It was too thin and watery to be blood but Jill seemed just as distressed about it and was trying to slow the leak with her hand.

"Damn," Jill swore. "He got the device. It's leaking."

Exactly three minutes later, another box crashed down and three Lickers leapt out, all speeding toward Daniel. At the same time, Jill leapt onto the box and grabbed the chords that were attached to the bottom of the helicopter. The helicopter left with Jill and Butch, who Jill took with her. Daniel began struggling to fight the Lickers and was holding his own but every time he attacked one, another would block it and the third would take a swipe at him. Finally, Daniel lost his Bladed Lance and was forced to retreat.

"Man I miss having back up!" Daniel shouted.

Gabriel, who had decided to just let Daniel fight Jill alone, sprinted to his gunblade then to Daniel's, throwing it to him. One Licker branched off, sprinting at Gabriel who ducked under the attack, beheading it as it passed him. He looked toward Daniel, just as Daniel removed a foot from both the other Lickers then leapt over one and beheaded it just as the other smashed him away. He landed on his feet and grimaced but was thankful the Licker hadn't managed to scratch him. The Licker stood, turning its head toward him then beginning to hobble away, deciding that the fight wasn't worth it. Daniel smirked and walked after it. When he was close enough, it spun toward him but succeeded only in bisecting its head on Daniel's waiting blade. Daniel, having a good memory for previous fights, drove his sword down through the halves then twisted it and folded his gunblade up. Then, he returned to the others.

"That could have been worse," Gabriel stated. "At least you know Jill's alive."

"Yeah," Daniel nodded. "And I have to save her. sorry to leave again so soon but..."

"It's fine," Gabriel smirked. "I'll stick with them. Take the bike. You always did like them."

He nodded toward a dirt bike and Daniel grinned. Gabriel was right. Daniel loved bikes. And it would help him keep up with the helicopter. Daniel got on the bike and waved goodbye then sped off to find Jill again.

* * *

Read and review.


	7. Together Again

I do not own the Resident Evil Series or any of the characters not already stated.

* * *

Together Again

* * *

time skip about two years

* * *

Gabriel walked into the building with L.J. and Carlos. The motel was small but still had power, and power might mean clean running water, which meant showers. They cleared most of the rooms quickly, then Gabriel and L.J. walked into the last room and L.J. saw an undead and shot it in the face and it shattered.

_Mirror,_ Gabriel thought spinning around and catching the real undead just as it was about to bite L.J.

L.J. shot it and sighed. Just as he did, the door slammed shut and another leapt at him. This one, Gabriel killed with his gunblade.

"That could have been bad," Gabriel smirked. "Hate to lose the comic relief."

"Fuck you," L.J. smirked.

Gabriel laughed as Carlos walked in looking at the bodies.

"I'd have been here sooner but I figured mister violent had it handled," Carlos smirked looking at Gabriel.

"Don't call me that," Gabriel ordered. "It wasn't my fault. You set the sensors that day."

"After you said you had them fixed," Carlos pointed out.

Gabriel glared at him then lowered his gaze to the floor. He was right. but it didn't matter for now.

"Come on," Gabriel finally said. "Let's report back."

They all walked back to the convoy and Claire looked at them expectantly.

"We only met two infected," Carlos reported. "It's empty. They almost got L.J. and Gabriel but, I saved them."

"Excuse me?" Gabriel growled. "As I recall, you didn't even show up until they were dead."

"Enough," Claire sighed. "Carlos, quit trying to take credit for what's not yours. Gabriel, don't try to start a fight. We're spending the night here then we're moving on. Spread the word."

They both nodded and left and L.J. went to see his unofficial girlfriend who was the new medic since Gabriel returned to scouting duty. Gabriel and Carlos began setting out the perimeter sensors then Gabriel called it a day.

* * *

Daniel pulled up to the school turning his bike off and seeing the motorcycle sitting beside it. He had searched everywhere for Jill but Umbrella had hidden her well. Eventually, he was forced to give up. He would find her eventually though.

He climbed off his bike and drew his gunblade, keeping his Bladed Lance, which he had gone back to retrieve at one point, on his back. Then, he walked into the school silently. After about fifteen minutes, he reached a room in the center of the school, or at least near it, where a group of dirty, disease ridden people had Alice tied to a chair. One of them was eyeing her up but when he tried to do something, she quickly killed him and was knocked out with the butt of a gun for it. Daniel instantly stepped into the room and made short work of all of the psychopaths then freed Alice and carried her out of the room and to the school nurse's office where there was a clean bed that was clear of rubble.

He lay her on the bed then returned to the room with the corpses for her weapons. Once he was finished with that, he waited until she finally awoke. When she did, she looked around in confusion until she saw him.

"You saved me," Alice smiled laying back down. "Thank you."

"Two questions," Daniel began. "Why aren't you with the others and are they still alive?"

"They are alive and I left because the device never stopped them from tracking me," Alice explained. "They routinely sent infected after us. I couldn't risk their safety anymore so I left."

"And the device?" Daniel questioned.

"I left it with Gabriel," Alice sighed. "He probably thinks I left because of him. God I wish I could go back. But...without you, we just couldn't hold out. They, couldn't hold out. If I had stayed, they all would have been slaughtered. I couldn't watch Gabriel die. I couldn't."

By this time, Alice was sobbing. Daniel sighed and sat beside her, pulling her into a hug and Alice wrapped her arms around him. He still had feelings for her but they had long faded. He no longer cared for her as strongly as he used to. Now, his every waking moment was filled with thoughts of Jill.

After a few minutes, Alice pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Alice," Daniel began, "you have to go back. I saw them a couple days ago. I didn't go see them but I could still tell how they were. Gabriel's cut himself off from everyone. He returned to scouting duty and uses zombies to take out his aggression and pain. And trust me when I tell you, that even after all this time, he is still in Hell after you left. He misses you and I suspect he's considered suicide."

Alice stared at the floor before shaking her head.

"I can't," Alice sighed. "Going back would just reopen old wounds."

"Alice, the wounds are open, bleeding profusely, and festering," Daniel stated bluntly. "He won't be alive for another month before he finally snaps and gets himself killed trying to fight a horde alone. Trust me when I tell you that depression is a metal slope at an eighty degree angle coated in soap-water. He will slip. He _needs_ you to be his lifeline. he needs you to be there for him."

Alice sighed and looked away from him.

"I...I can't," Alice finally said. "I can't be with him. I'll just get him killed."

"Alice," Daniel growled finally starting to lose his patience and making her look at him. "I have depression just as bad as Gabriel's is and I consider letting every zombie I see take a chunk out of my throat. But I don't because I have a reason not to. I have a reason to keep going. Even without that reason, my will is twice as strong as Gabriel's. Gabriel needs a reason if he is going to survive. You were his reason. You were his entire world. You left him. You broke his heart hundreds of times worse than mine ever was. He had a bit of depression before but now it's worse than anyone could handle except me. I've lived with it. He hasn't. When you left, you took his reason, you took his fight. He has nothing. He needs you."

Tears began to flow from Alice's eyes again and Daniel finally let her look away and she sobbed silently for a moment.

"Alright," Alice finally choked out. "Alright. I'll go. But you have to go with me. You have to stay with us this time. You have to swear on your life to protect him."

"I swear," Daniel nodded. "I'll keep the infected from killing anyone if you keep him from falling to his depression."

Alice nodded and the two of them left the school getting on their bikes.

"You sure you can ride that thing?" Daniel questioned. "There's no seat belt or airbag."

Alice flipped him off then sped off. He laughed and sped off as well, catching up quickly. They sped along the road as fast as they could until they finally reached a gas station. A zombie was tacked to the side of a tanker truck and the rest of the place was deserted except crows that were eating off of the zombie. Daniel cleared the store quickly then they tried to fill their bikes but the station was empty.

"Damn," Daniel cursed.

"How far are they?" Alice questioned.

"They can't be more than a day ahead of us," Daniel sighed. "What do you think? Travel through the night while they're camped out or break at nightfall?"

"Keep going," Alice stated. "I'm anxious to get back."

"Finally," Daniel smirked. "Come on then. This place is cleaned out."

They sped off again and this time didn't stop until Daniel's bike began coughing and choking, slowing to a stop. They pulled over and Daniel climbed on behind Alice who simply grinned.

"You know, two years ago you would have loved this opportunity," Alice grinned.

"Two years ago I would have sabotaged my bike, my tent, and my sleeping bag then forced you to stop for the night," Daniel grinned. "Are we going to go see your boyfriend or not?"

Alice snickered then sped off, Daniel instantly wrapping his arms around her and shouting something about her being a bitch. After a few hours, they stopped to rest for an hour. Daniel took guard duty and Alice slept. After about had an hour, everything around them began to float into the air. Daniel was about to try to wake up Alice when everything slammed back down, destroying the bike. Alice sat bolt upright and gasped and Daniel stared at her in shock.

"You just levitated everything," Daniel stated.

"Shit," Alice sighed. "Come on, we should leave."

"The bike's totaled," Daniel stated. "We're going on foot."

Alice sighed but nodded and they began to walk across the desert toward the convoy. Just as they reached the base of a large sand dune, they heard screaming and rushed over the sand dune to find the convoy being attacked by infected crows. One of them was trying to hit them with a mounted flame thrower but was being swarmed. Alice and Daniel sprinted down to the convoy just as the person manning the flame thrower fell and the flamethrower swung down, shooting a stream at Carlos who was distracted with trying to shoot the crows. Alice stepped in front of him and the flames stopped, fanning out around her as if hitting an invisible wall. Carlos looked at her in shock just before the flames shot into the air, incinerating all of the crows. Alice sighed in exhaustion and wiped a trail of blood from her nose then stood up straight as Daniel and Claire walked over.

"Welcome back Alice," Claire welcomed, somewhat coldly.

"Thanks," Alice replied. "Gabriel?"

"He's with the kids," Daniel stated nodding toward the back of the bus where Gabriel was helping the kids out of the back where they had been hiding. "Alice, as a small tip, don't lie, and don't expect him to forgive you right away. Tell him the truth about why you left, tell him that you still care about him, and ask for his forgiveness. Just don't be too hurt when he refuses. It will take a short while for him to forgive you. If he really won't forgive you, I'll talk to him. For now, just be honest."

Alice nodded and walked toward Gabriel. He saw her coming just as the last of the kids ran off and L.J. saw her as well and went to find so,etching to do to keep his mind off of his now dead girlfriend.

"He's not going to forgive her just for coming back you know," Claire stated.

"You don't know him as well as you think," Daniel grinned.

"Gabriel, I..." Alice began but was at a loss for words, and his glare didn't help any. "I'm so sorry I left. Daniel told me that you thought I believed you were falling for Claire. I know you would never have been unfaithful. I knew you and Claire were only friends. I just...I left because your device didn't stop Umbrella from tracking me. They were sending all of the hordes we met after us, after me. If I hadn't left, we all...you would have died. I...I couldn't stand by and watch them kill you. I had to leave. I couldn't lose you."

At this point Alice dissolved into tears and Gabriel just kept glaring at her, completely silent.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Alice sobbed.

"You want me to forgive you?" Gabriel finally said. "Let me explain something to you. When you left, you didn't say goodbye. You didn't leave a note saying goodbye or explaining why. You just left the device. You didn't break my heart. You crushed it into dust and scattered it to the wind. And even for all that, I forgave you the moment you set foot in the camp."

Finally Gabriel smiled and Alice just stared at him for a moment before throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back and Daniel just grinned. Claire snorted in amusement and smirked at Daniel.

"You knew he'd forgive her," Claire accused.

"Of course," Daniel grinned. "I grew up with him. He's always been soft and had a soft spot for crying girls. There was never any chance for him to not forgive her. All I had to do was get her back here."

"Impressive," Claire smirked. "Are you staying?"

"For now," Daniel nodded. "I'm escorting you all to a refugee base in Alaska, I think."

"Then what?" Claire questioned.

"Then I have to go back to finding her," Daniel stated.

"You fell for her didn't you?" Claire questioned.

"Claire," Carlos interrupted. "They're scared. We need you to calm them down or I think they'll bolt."

"They need to know what to do next," Daniel stated.

Claire nodded and went to calm everyone down then took Alice, Gabriel, Carlos, and Daniel into her tent to discuss the next move. She unrolled a map that had several spots marked off with X's.

"We'll head toward Daniel's miracle shelter," Claire stated.

"The refugees that have the ship in Alaska?" Alice questioned. "It should be...here."

She circled a spot on the map and Daniel nodded.

"We'll need to refuel before leaving the country," Claire stated. "This is the closest place."

She pointed at a small gas station, the one Daniel and Alice had checked.

"It's empty," Alice stated. "We were just there."

"Then what's left?" Claire questioned.

"Vegas," Carlos suggested.

"No," Claire said flatly. "Cities are too populated. We avoid them for a reason."

"Gabriel, go put Alice's device back on," Daniel ordered.

Gabriel nodded and he and Alice left. After a moment, Daniel turned to Claire.

"Allow me to explain the situation to you," Daniel growled. "I checked the fuel truck, it' seen dry for at least a day. Your food supply consists of empty cans now, the last having been handed out today. Your vehicles probably have about another day before they are out of fuel as well. Now, Vegas was always one big sand storm away from being buried before this Hell started. Now, it's going to be completely buried. If there are any infected there, they'll have been crushed by now. I promised Alice I would stay to protect you but if we don't get some fuel, we'll be on foot, and I am not protecting you from Umbrella if we're on foot because you know damn well that they'll have vehicles. Understand?"

Claire nodded and Daniel looked to L.J. and Carlos.

"I'm tasking the two of you with fueling the vehicles up," Daniel stated. "After Alice's display last night, umbrella will be waiting for us."

They both nodded and Claire glared at Daniel.

"Who the fuck put you in charge?" Claire questioned.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Carlos questioned. "This man killed three Lickers alone fighting all three alone."

"I remember that he just barely won," Claire stated.

"That time he was already exhausted from having fought Jill," Carlos stated. "I mean before we left Raccoon City. Even Alice can't fight like him."

"But she has Telekinesis," Claire stated.

"And it slowly kills her," Gabriel stated walking in with Alice. "They're right. Daniel knows what he's doing. Our commanding officer in the military even said that Daniel was probably as smart as his top strategist."

"Which branch?" Claire questioned.

"Marines," Gabriel stated.

"Hoorah," Daniel added smirking.

"Bull shit," Claire snarled. "Marines use guns, not blades."

"I was a sharpshooter, assault troop, and demolitions expert," Daniel stated. "I can use any sniper rifle just as soon as I pick it up, and semi or full auto assault rifle, any pistol, am an artist with bombs, and love to use AA-12's. If you have one, fork it over. Otherwise, shut the fuck up and accept that I'm better than you."

"What about Gabriel?" Carlos questioned.

"Assault troop," Gabriel stated.

"Spec. ops," Daniel added.

"Demo expert," Alice stated. "Gabriel isn't as good at that as Daniel but he is still an artist with explosives."

Claire rolled her eyes and then glared at Daniel.

"You know what?" Claire sneered. "Nothing personal against Jill, but I hope that when you finally find her, you're forced to kill her. I would love for you to have to live with that. That would just make my life."

"And I'm so glad that you're a self-righteous bitch," Daniel smiled. "It'll make killing you so much fun for me once you finally get infected."

Claire stared at him for a minute then turned and left to tell the others that they were going to Vegas.

"You shouldn't antagonize Claire," Gabriel warned. "She'll shoot you."

"I've had worse," Daniel stated.

"Would you get over it?" Gabriel sighed. "I apologized and was your slave for a year to make up for it!"

"For what?" Alice questioned.

"Gabriel tazed me in the nuts for fifteen minutes straight because he couldn't figure out how to turn it off," Daniel stated.

"It had a shut off button on the bottom of the grip," Gabriel whined. "I didn't see it."

They all left and Alice and Gabriel left. Daniel looked back at the other two and narrowed his eyes.

"When we get to Vegas, make it very, very fast," Daniel warned. "Something tells me this will be a very busy refill."

They both nodded and Daniel left. Fifteen minutes later, they were on the road again. Daniel was riding on the roof of the tanker truck that L.J. and the convoy sniper, Chase, were riding in. Nicholai was riding shotgun with Carlos and Alice and Gabriel were riding in a Hummer that seemed to be swerving a lot.

"Radio," Daniel ordered, leaning down beside Chase.

Chase handed it up and Daniel winked at L.J.

"Hey Gabe, getting a blow job in there?" Daniel questioned as several dozen others in the convoy snickered and all of the kids laughed hysterically. "You seem to be swerving an awful lot."

"Not getting a blow job," Gabriel stated, voice thick and obviously faked, at least to Daniel. "Although, it's kind of hard to see the road through her head."

And with that, he extended his hand and flipped Daniel off.

"You man whore!" Claire laughed. "Wait until we get there for that."

"He's joking," Daniel assured her. "Alice isn't that stupid."

"Fuck you!" Gabriel laughed, instantly catching the double meaning.

"He's just trying to drive and light his cigarette," Alice informed them.

"Alright then," Daniel grinned tossing the radio to L.J. and grabbing L.J.'s lighter.

He sat back up and lobbed it, the lighter bouncing loudly off the roof of the hummer and making it swerve violently before Gabriel's hand extended a second time in the same gesture but this time with a lit cigarette. Daniel laughed and they continued with everyone ragging on Gabriel for a long list of things before they finally arrived.

* * *

Read and review.


	8. Captured

I do not own the Resident Evil series or any o the characters.

A.N.: FRAG-12's are basically hand grenades in the form of shotgun slugs.

* * *

Captured

Daniel jumped off the tanker truck and looked around. Alice and Gabriel were getting out of the hummer, Gabriel busy lighting another cigarette and Alice scolding him for smoking. To the other side, L.J. and Carlos were pumping fuel into the tanker truck and Claire was ordering Chase up Vegas's replica Eiffel Tower. He took his sniper and Daniel had a feeling it wouldn't be enough.

"Gabe!" Daniel shouted earning a scowl. "Radio!"

Gabriel tossed it to him and Daniel tuned it to Chase's personal radio channel.

"Chase's Pizzeria, how can I help you?" Chase answered.

"I'd like a thirty seven foot wide all meat pizza including moose hamburg and sausage," Daniel grinned.

"God damn that sounds like a great plan," Chase replied. "So, whatcha need?"

"See anything out of the ordinary for what would have been in Vegas when shit hit the fan?" Daniel questioned.

"Let me see," Chase said thoughtfully as he looked around with his scope. "I'm not seeing...wait. Well, I'm not sure what counts as ordinary in Vegas, but I'm seeing a freight box, like what usually sits of a cargo ship. Just about a mile away from my tower. Mostly buried.

Daniel turned and looked and saw a large black object jutting out of the ground and forming a good dirt bike jump.

"The black thing?" Daniel questioned.

"That's the one," Chase confirmed. "What do you want to do?"

"Crush it," Daniel stated before turning to the others. "L.J., Carlos, stop fueling the truck."

They looked at him like he was crazy but he was already looking at the box again. Gabriel and Alice had both taken notice as well and were walking toward it. Carlos stopped the fuel and sealed the truck then dropped to the ground beside Nicholai as Nicholai held out an AK-47.

"Anything that's got him that skittish can't be good," Nicholai noted.

"Why's he skittish?" Carlos questioned. "You think it's Lickers?"

"I doubt it," Nicholai said shaking his head. "They wouldn't be that close if it was."

It was true, Alice had her ear pressed to the box and Gabriel and Daniel were within a foot of the box.

"Anything?" Gabriel questioned.

"Ssh!" Alice and Daniel both shushed.

After another moment, Alice backed away and Daniel and Gabriel both followed.

"Heads up!" Alice shouted seconds before the front fell off the box. It was still too dark to see inside and Daniel's mind was filled with flash backs to Jill's last visit.

"Calm down Daniel," Gabriel growled. "It's not...oh shit."

Striding out of the box, perfectly calm and completely nude, was Jill, complete with scars from where the metal scarab had been.

"What the hell?" Daniel questioned.

"What's wrong Daniel?" Jill asked, still walking toward him with him now stumbling back a few steps at a time. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"What...how...you...you're not...you can't be..." Daniel struggled to form a coherent thought at the same time as figure out why seeing Jill free of Umbrella's control was creating so much pure terror inside of him.

"Come on Danny," Jill cooed. "It's me, I'm free and now we can be together. Let's make up for lost time."

"Danny?" Daniel questioned as several things finally clicked into place. "Only one person has ever called me Danny...Butch."

"Butch?" Gabriel questioned. "I always knew you were a little bitch. No offense Daniel."

"None taken," Daniel smirked. "It's not Jill."

Jill stopped and glared at Daniel then grinned, her mouth stretching up to be level with her eyes and distorting her face. Then, her entire body exploded into a writhing mass of muscle and bone before reforming into Butch, also nude, unfortunately.

Daniel held one hand up blocking everything except Butch's face from view.

"You really should put some pants on," Daniel suggested.

"Fuck you," Butch sneered as his teeth fell out and were replaced by fangs and his skin began to fall away. "You should have let me kill you while I had the chance."

"Who's Butch?" Alice questioned Gabriel.

"He's the mother fucker who killed Angel," Gabriel stated.

"Oh," Alice grinned. "Daniel's going to destroy him."

Just as she said this, dozens of infected sprinted out of the box. They looked slightly closer to normal than most, meaning they didn't look dead, just deformed. And they were strong. Together, two of them rolled the Hummer at Alice and Gabriel. The others all began to fight the new infected while Butch finished his transformation, now standing before Daniel as a human minus all his skin and his dick with arms growing out of random places on his body. two extra sets were below his normal arms, one arm was on his forehead, a set was on his chest, and one was growing out of each normal elbow and knee. All of the extra arms were more like tentacles made of bundles of muscle.

"You disgust me," Daniel stated before shooting Butch in the face.

Butch spit the bullet out then grinned at Daniel.

"Amazing how little you can feel when you're already dead," Butch commented. then, he fell forward, landing on his extra hands while his normal shoulders popped out of their sockets and formed two swords made out of bone. his extra limbs allowed him to scurry forward and he began to slash at Daniel with his newly dislocated arms with ease and an extended range of motion that made it impossible for Daniel to land a hit.

While he fought Butch, Alice and Gabriel helped the others fight the infected. With guns they were exceptionally hard to kill, surviving four brain shots before finally dropping. However, with Gabriel using his gunblade and Alice using her machetes, they were making a lot of progress killing them as blades were able to decapitate them or do an excessive amount of damage to anything. However, after about fifteen minutes, one of the infected suddenly grabbed the device on Alice's chest and ripped it off, taking two fair chunks of skin with it and allowing Umbrella to instantly shut down Alice. Gabriel swore loudly and killed the infected with the device, taking it back and removing the flesh before storing it in his pack.

Daniel saw Alice shut down and cursed then screamed in pain as Butch's swords both slipped past Daniel's own and slice his stomach. Daniel fell onto his back and Butch scrambled forward ready to end Daniel. Daniel began scrambling backward, and just as he bumped into a military truck, Butch leapt forward. Daniel rolled out of the way then stood and jumped into the truck thanking God for his good luck. There was a corpse of a man that had committed suicide with a pistol, leaving his AA-12 in his lap. Daniel grabbed it and checked, three shots, one an FRAG-12. He spun the AA-12's drum so that the FRAG-12 was the next shell to be fired and jumped out the driver's door as Butch ripped the passenger side door. Butch scrambled over and leapt out at Daniel and Daniel rolled over, revealing his new gun to Butch and blasting him full in the face with the FRAG-12. The explosion sent Butch crashing through the roof of the military truck ripping the top half of the cab off with him and curling it into a ball around him.

Daniel jumped up just as Jill landed behind Gabriel and clubbed him over the head with a baton, knocking him out then picked him up as a helicopter dropped a rope ladder. Jill climbed onto it then turned and looked directly at Daniel as the Helicopter left. Daniel sighed and looked around. Nicholai was holding three infected back from getting to K-Mart, a young girl barely old enough to drive in a normal world. Nicholai had several chunks missing from his body and was barely alive but refused to allow K-Mart to be hurt. Carlos would help him but he and L.J. were both busy helping Chase, who was at the top of the Eiffel Tower hitting infected off of it where they died on impact. Daniel sprinted over to Nicholai and blasted two of the infected, making their heads explode then beheaded the last. He looked down at Nicholai who nodded to him before falling limp. Carlos shoved the last infected off of the tower and Alice suddenly ran over with Claire.

"What happened to Gabriel?" Alice questioned.

"Jill took him," Daniel stated. "Where were you? you should have woken up five minutes ago."

"Apparently they were controlling me both with the satellite and radio waves for extra strength," Alice stated. "I tracked the radio waves back and killed the two Umbrella scientists controlling me before coming back here."

"Alright," Daniel sighed. "Come on. They must have a base near here because they couldn't have taken off before we were fighting."

Just then, Butch landed in front of Daniel swinging at his head. Alice instantly blocked both of Butch's swords and Daniel drove his gunblade up through Butch's jaw and through his brain. The FRAG-12 had blown most of his torso away but Butch had survived. This time, he wouldn't.

"You know, Butch," Daniel growled thumb resting on the collapse button but waiting. "Had you killed anyone else, anyone except Angel and Gabriel, you could have lived. But instead, you had to kill Angel. You killed the one person that meant more to me than my brother. So now you die, you son of a bitch!"

And with that, Daniel collapsed his gunblade and tore two thirds of Butch's head off the rest of his body then unfolded his gunblade again and the head instantly reattached itself and Daniel sighed as Carlos tossed him a hand grenade.

"You can't kill me," Butch sneered before spitting blood on Daniel's entire body, including inside Daniel's wounds. Daniel stumbled backward wiping the blood off his face before glaring at Butch.

"You mother FUCKER! ! !" Daniel shouted. "What the Hell is wrong with you!?"

Butch grinned, more blood pouring down his chin and grew two more sets of arms out of what remained of his torso, both holding bone daggers. Alice leapt back out of the way of the daggers, allowing Butch to regain the use of his swords. Daniel held the striker lever of the grenade down, holding the grenade in his left hand and pulled the pin with his teeth while charging and attacking Butch with his gunblade in his right hand. Butch easily kept pace with Daniel and then both Daniel and Alice when she began to held him. A second face grew on the back of Butch's head as his extra arms with the daggers turned around backward and he stood between Alice and Daniel He began to dodge their attacks just right that Daniel and Alice had to dodge each other's attacks as well.

"Die!" Butch suddenly screamed leaping at Daniel and driving all four blades through Daniel.

Daniel drove the grenade into Butch at the same time and Alice instantly flung Butch away with Telekinesis. Butch exploded, finally dying but Daniel lay pinned to the ground with the two swords and daggers.

"Daniel!" Alice shouted dropping to her knees beside him but he merely grinned and pulled the two swords out.

"I'll be fine," Daniel grinned as he stood, pulling the daggers out. "He only wanted to pin me, thank God. If he had intended to kill, he would have."

Alice nodded but still insisted on bandaging his wounds. Daniel finally relented, despite the fact that it would make no difference since he was infected anyway. After he was properly taken care of, he returned to the others with Alice and they all silently agreed to follow Jill's helicopter even though it had left over a half hour ago. After traveling for fifteen minutes, however, they found a tiny shack with hundreds of infected or more trying to get through a high fence topped with military grade razor wire.

"We can't fight our way through those infected," Carlos stated.

"Why are they all on this side rather than over there?" Daniel questioned.

He was right. One side of the fence was completely clear.

"Must be something over here," Carlos stated.

"I can sense something near them," Alice stated. "I'll check on my way in but I doubt it's important."

"I'm going with you," Daniel stated. "They'll have a cure inside and I am so not dying without finding and freeing Jill."

"Alright," Alice nodded. "How are we getting in?"

"The tanker truck," Daniel stated. "It can be placed in the middle of the infected both as a distraction and as an explosive to wipe them out. How far inside the perimeter is the thing you sense."

"A hundred feet," Alice stated.

"Perfect," Daniel grinned. "It's in that trench."

He pointed and Alice held up a pair of binoculars and nodded.

"I'll drive the truck and jump into the trench where I'll be clear of the explosion," Daniel stated. "Anyone got a cigar?"

Claire handed him one and Daniel failed to miss the concerned look on her face.

"What?" Daniel questioned.

"I'm sorry," Claire sighed. "For everything I said. It was rude and wrong. I hope they have the cure and I hope you find Jill, alive and safe. And I hope that you find Gabriel the same way."

Daniel smirked and hugged Claire.

"I'll miss you too," Daniel smiled. "Good luck in Alaska. We'll see you soon."

Claire smiled and nodded stepping back then the convoy left with everything except the tanker truck.

"Here we go," Daniel grinned pulling out his empty AA-12. "Serve me well my beautiful piece of shit."

He climbed in and started the truck out turning on whatever tunes they had in and grinning. Time of Dying by Three Days Grace.

"See you inside," Daniel grinned waving out the window as he began his drive down the hill and through a horde of undead.

* * *

Read and review.


	9. Who You Are

I do not own the Resident Evil series or any of the characters.

* * *

Who You Are

Nicholai's body was in the passenger seat as a lure and smelled terrible. The plan was shoddy at best but when Daniel was halfway through the horde, he still cranked the wheel around to the left and jammed his AA-12 through it then under the dash, locking the steering wheel. Then he drove his gunblade through the tank behind him, spilling fuel out of the tank over the ground. As the truck began to roll, just after smashing through the fence, Daniel climbed out, lighting the cigar and jumping off the truck and into the trench leaving the cigar to fall into the fuel stream making the truck erupt into a massive fireball, incinerating ninety percent of the infected at least.

Alice ran down to join him and found him climbing out of the trench, which she could now see was filled with clones of her, dozens. All dead and left to rot.

"That's creepy," Alice stated.

"And messy," Daniel stated turning around so she could see his blood covered back.

"Come on," Alice sighed. "Let's go find my boyfriend and your cure."

They both ran inside the shack and to the center before looking around. Just as they did, the floor began to move and sink into the ground. After a few minutes of going down a dark elevator shaft, they reach the main base and found themselves in a relatively small room just for the elevator. They left the room and found themselves surrounded by dead Umbrella soldiers. Lights suddenly began flashing, starting where they were and then running down the hall and around a corner. Alice and Daniel exchanged an apprehensive look then walked down the hall to the corner, the beginning of the light always being wherever they were, proving they were being led. Finally, they reach a laboratory filled with smashed computers and tables and at least a dozen empty tubes that once held either the virus or cure. There was also a man leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and watching them impatiently.

"Gabriel!" Alice said happily but Daniel grabbed her arm to stop her from running forward.

"You're late," Gabriel stated. "Too late. They already infected me."

"It's alright," Daniel stated. "Butch had the nerve to bite his tongue off then spit blood into my wound. Fucking prick that he was."

Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes then sighed.

"Isaacs got bit and shot himself up with all the antivirus they had," Gabriel sighed. "The result was that he turned into a freak with three fingers tipped in claws that can punch through titanium and the fingers themselves can extend up to fifteen feet. Stupid son of a bitch."

"So there's no way to cure the two of you?" Alice questioned.

"Not quite," A young female voice that Alice instantly placed as the Red Queen's voice interrupted. "Doctor Isaacs believed that the key to curing the T-Virus resided in your blood. He was unable to perfectly replicate you as none of your clones had the same level of bond that you do with the T-Virus."

"So a blood transfusion would save them?" Alice questioned.

"It's possible," the voice stated.

"Why is the Red Queen helping us anyway?" Alice questioned.

"The Red Queen was stopped in Raccoon City," the voice stated. "I'm the White Queen."

"Oh," Alice nodded. "I met your sister. She was a homicidal bitch."

"Are there any clean syringes?" Daniel questioned.

"There should be some in the remains of the table to your right Daniel," the White Queen stated. "However, you don't know who you are do you?"

"What do you mean?" Daniel questioned.

"You are the answer," the White Queen stated as Daniel retrieved two clean syringes from the desk and handed them to Alice.

"Answer to what?" Daniel questioned.

"The T-Virus," the White Queen stated. "Alice is the cure, but you are the answer, the sword. You were designed to fight the creatures created by it in the event of an unexpected outbreak."

"Designed?" Daniel questioned as Alice handed him a syringe filled with her blood. "Make sense."

"Alice was originally meant to be a test subject to find a cure but then bonded with the T-Virus and became the cure," the White Queen explained and Daniel and Gabriel injected themselves, praying they were cured without any side effects. "You, however, were genetically enhanced to be the ultimate warrior."

"What do you mean?" Daniel questioned. "I was never experimented on!"

"You were, during your time in the military," the White Queen stated. "Your memories were always wiped of the experiments. But you are the ultimate weapon."

"How was I...enhanced?" Daniel questioned.

"The Prototype Virus," the White Queen stated. "A virus that kills its hosts before reanimating their corpses as the ultimate infected, still technically alive but not. Only one other person has ever had that virus injected into themselves but they, unlike you, died. You were not killed by the virus. Instead, it became like a second set of every system in your body. It keeps you alive, makes you stronger, makes you faster, and eventually bonded with your cells, as the T-Virus did Alice's. You and Alice are the two tools meant to stop this apocalypse. You must stop it."

"I'm just a human," Daniel stated setting the syringe aside and looking toward the door. "Whatever you fuckers did, I'm just a human. I'm no great hero."

"You are a great warrior," the White Queen stated.

"I'm undead, remember?" Daniel questioned.

"No," the White Queen stated. "You never died from the disease. Butch cannot claim the same."

"Butch?" Daniel questioned both him and Gabriel stiffening. "He's the other carrier?"

"That's correct," the White Queen stated.

"So the virus he infected me with wasn't the T-Virus?" Daniel questioned.

"Not true," the White Queen stated. "Butch has since contracted several of the T-Virus variants."

"How dangerous is he?" Daniel questioned.

"The scientists had their personal guard burn Butch into nothing but ash however he still reformed," the White Queen stated.

"So I take it a grenade in his stomach would just piss him off?" Daniel sighed.

"It would leave him in a state of death for approximately three hours," the White Queen stated.

"That should give us about another two and a half hours," Daniel stated. "Come on, let's go kill Isaacs before Butch gets here. How do we kill Butch?"

"Unknown," the White Queen stated.

"Great," Alice sighed. "Let's go then."

The three of them opened the door that had supposedly kept Isaacs locked down and stepped through.

"Good luck," the White Queen said before the doors slid closed leaving them in the dark.

"Anyone able to see?" Gabriel questioned.

"No," Alice and Daniel both stated.

Daniel looked left and was able to make out an emergency case. In it he found two flashlights and a pistol. He handed the pistol to Alice and then gave both of them flashlights while drawing his gunblade. They made their way forward, Gabriel keeping his light straight forward and Alice looking around with hers. After a moment, Alice spun sideways sensing something run past down a side passage and they slowly followed, coming out in a slightly less destroyed lab. There was blood splattered all around the room and the lights were hanging from the ceiling, flashing once in a while. To the right there was a room with walls of bullet proof glass with blood sprayed on the walls and several men hanging upside down coated in blood with wire around their feet. Others in the room were impaled on poles either facing the ground or the ceiling.

Alice discarded her flashlight, deciding there was enough light in the room for her to see what to shoot. Gabriel kept his but was now looking around leaving Daniel to rely on his own sight. Just as they reached the glass, a wire sparked loudly making all three jump. They all shared knowing looks and spread out to search for him. Gabriel being in the most danger.

Suddenly, something impacted with the ground making a loud noise and Alice spun toward the sound then lowered her gun. In front of her was a lit sphere of liquid with a nude Alice floating inside with a breathing tube. Daniel had also seen it and signaled Gabriel who began to make his way over, silently and slowly. Out of curiosity, Alice touched the sphere and gasped and Daniel figured it was cold. Just then, a shadow passed behind her and he instantly moved around the sphere silently but it was already gone when he reached the far side. Alice began to back away from the sphere looking around but before she got far, Isaacs dropped behind her smashing her into the sphere. She hit it and dropped to the ground as if having hit a wall and ripples spread across the sphere and the Alice inside jerked away looking over at Alice and Isaacs. Daniel and Gabriel reached Isaacs at the same time swinging at his neck from opposite sides but Isaacs leapt into the air and their swords met with a loud clang before Isaacs landed and smashed both away.

Isaacs turned toward Alice who hurled her machete at him. The machete embedded itself into his shoulder and he roared in pain sounding something like a demented angry bull. then he ran out of the room and into a partially lit hallway as the sphere ruptured and Alice caught her nude clone as she fell out. The clone struggled to breathe for a few seconds before falling limp. Alice lay her down and then lay her coat over her covering her, for the most part. Daniel turned and looked around but Isaacs was gone. He nodded to Gabriel and the two of them held their gunblades at the ready, Gabriel throwing his flashlight away.

Alice stood readying her pistol again and then nudged Daniel and pointed to a trail of blood leading out of the room. The three of them rushed along the trail and found Alice's machete laying in a puddle of blood with another trail leading away.

"He ripped it out," Daniel smirked. "Son of a bitch is tough. Doubt he's brainless though."

They followed the hallway coming out into a large room that belonged in a mansion, not an underground bio-weapons base. Alice seemed to recognize it though.

"Familiar?" Daniel questioned.

"I lived here before the Hive was shut down," Alice stated. "Well, a house in Raccoon City that had this exact room in it."

Daniel looked at the windows to his right as a light behind it flashed, simulating silent lightning. Alice rushed over to an end table and knocked several chess pieces off their board picking up a photo of her in a wedding dress with a man in a tuxedo.

"You're married?" Gabriel questioned.

"It was part of a cover Umbrella had us working when we guarded the Hive," Alice stated. "The mother fucker released the virus in the hive then tried to steal it to get rich. the first Licker got him though."

"Good," Daniel grunted. "Greedy mother fu-"

He was cut off by Isaacs smashing him sideways then shooting its tentacles at Gabriel. Gabriel ducked under them and they smashed into the wall beside Alice. She used her remaining machete to remove them then looked at the wall and saw that it was concrete.

Isaacs roared in rage as Gabriel slashed his chest and Daniel drove his gunblade through Isaacs' heart. Isaacs smashed all three back then healed, even regrowing his tentacles then looked at Alice.

"You can't kill me," Isaacs stated, voice not very far from what it originally was.

Alice's machete and Gabriel's gunblade were both sitting halfway between them and Isaacs. Daniel leapt onto Isaacs' back driving his gunblade through his chest again repeatedly. After the fourth stab, Isaacs threw Daniel off then shot his tentacles out catching Gabriel by the throat. Alice grabbed her machete and sliced the tentacles off, throwing them away as Gabriel picked up his gunblade. This time, when Isaacs tried to catch them with his tentacles, they hit a psychic wall, stopping dead in their tracks. Alice glared at Isaacs as Daniel scrambled out from behind Isaacs, then Alice jutted her chin at Isaacs and the wall of psychic energy shot forward destroying the floor as it went before hitting Isaacs and launching Isaacs away. He smashed through the wall and Alice collapsed into Gabriel who gently set her down then stepped in front of her with Daniel as Isaacs stepped back through the hole, smashing what remained below the hole with his foot.

"This is going to hurt," Daniel stated.

"More than that?" Gabriel questioned referring to Alice's weakened condition.

Daniel nodded as Isaacs cracked his neck.

"I've told you," Isaacs stated, voice much deeper than before. "I can't die."

And with that, he roared, and sent a psychic wave of his own at them. Where Alice's had made a trail across the floor, Isaacs' tore the entire floor up in a wave heading straight toward them. When it reached them, they were sent flying, crashing through the cement wall and into a long hallway with lights running the length of them. They all groaned and complained as Isaacs stepped into the hall. They instantly began scrambling backward, their legs too weak to support them.

Isaacs began to walk forward and Daniel forced himself to his feet and Isaacs raised an eyebrow.

"Bring it on little man," Isaacs sneered.

Daniel stepped forward and under Isaacs' left arm then smashed his right fist into Isaacs' jaw then jumped spinning and kicked him back a few feet. Isaacs stepped forward raising his hand to attack and Alice darted past Daniel throwing a punch at Isaacs but Isaacs caught her fist and threw her back into Daniel and Gabriel.

"For so long I've thought you were the future," Isaacs stated. "I was wrong. I, am the future."

He raised his hand to attack and Alice merely laughed. Isaacs stopped giving her a questioning look.

"No," Alice panted. "You're just...another asshole. And we're both gonna die down here."

Just then, a laser screen made out of diagonal beams forming diamonds between them formed and began making its way toward them too quickly to outrun if the hallway had been longer and they had been able to move. Isaacs turned around just in time for the screen to slice through him easily. Then it continued toward them. They were unable to move much at all after the last hit so they simply sat there as the beam shot toward them. Then, it stopped less than a second before hitting them before disappearing.

"What the heck just happened?" Daniel questioned as Isaacs fell apart.

"My clone," Alice guessed. "Maybe she survived."

They returned to the lab and found the clone standing at the computer holding Alice's jacket closed to cover herself.

"Guess that explains that," Daniel stated. "You got lights on that thing?"

The clone turned the lights on behind a floor-to-ceiling window on one wall and revealed hundreds of clones all in similar stasis to the one that had saved their lives. Alice looked around and saw that Isaacs' personal computer was undamaged mostly and opened it to see a chat room program running with several other men in suits talking about what to do with the data from Isaacs' base and who would continue the research.

"The plans remain unchanged," a blonde man with sunglasses stated. "All data will be transferred to this facility, the research will continue under my personal supervision. I expect results within one month."

"Oh, you won't have to wait that long boys," Alice stated, turning on Isaacs' computer's camera and a hologram at the other facility. "Cause I'm comin' for you. And, ah, I'm gonna be bringin' some of my friends."

And with that, she shut down the laptop and returned to the others. the clones were beginning to wake up as well.

"That's a lot of naked girlfriends," Daniel said grinning. "Good luck Gabriel. And welcome to Heaven."

"They won't survive," Gabriel stated. "They won't be able to breathe. Their stasis ended too early. Their organs won't be fully developed. They'll die. This one might survive though."

"She'll need a new name then," Alice stated.

"Angel," Daniel suggested. "Might as well name her something that fits her. At least somewhat."

Alice stared at him then looked to Gabriel for an explanation.

"You act like her, a lot," Gabriel stated. "In all honesty, when we first met, I thought you might be her. But you're you, and I'm extremely happy about it."

Alice smiled and nodded. They all left the room, taking the two flashlights with them and soon found a room with a few beds, likely for scientists or guards. Alice and Angel went into the room to get Angel some clothes. after a few minutes, they came out with Angel wearing black pants, a grey Tee-shirt, and a black jacket.

"Look suits you," Gabriel smirked. "Shall we?"

Alice and Angel both nodded and the four of them walked out of the base taking the elevator then looked around. There were no usable vehicles around so they would have to walk. They all sighed and began to walk away from the base, Angel being the only one not limping. One way or another, it would be a very long walk.

* * *

Read and review.


	10. Friends Galore

I do not own the Resident Evil series or any of the characters. I borrowed Rayne from the author Rayne Arianna Maranochi. I have not see the first half or so of Afterlife so I am mostly going off of the wiki's info until she gets to the prison with the rest of the survivors.

* * *

Friends Galore

Daniel stepped off the helicopter and looked around. They had all taken the helicopter from the Umbrella base to Tokyo, where there was one last base that the White Queen had known about. Daniel had taken the time to download the White Queen to his PDA so that she could help them since she promised to help them fight Umbrella, as Umbrella was trying to kill him. The White Queen had already gotten them to the base alive when she had ordered the soldiers there not to shoot them down as they had been planning on doing. The guards had then died when hit by his and Gabriel's gunblades as the helicopter passed.

"So you're sure you can make the base explode?" Daniel questioned.

"Absolutely," the White Queen stated. "Also, I am detecting a second helicopter's radio signal. You may wish to hide."

They all did as she said and a moment later, a second chopper came into view then landed beside theirs. A girl stepped out of it and looked around before turning directly toward them. She had long dirty blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. She had a toned and slightly sculpted build around five foot seven and a half to five foot eight and had dirt just about everywhere dirt could get when you live in a desert. She wore brown leather biker boots, a beige trench coat, a blue bandanna loosely around her neck, sunglasses, slightly ripped blue denim jeans, and a katana across her back. Aside from that she carried a number of guns but where they were all starting to tarnish, the katana was kept perfectly clean to the point of being obsessive.

"Rayne?" Alice gasped as both she and Angel scrambled out from under the helicopter where they couldn't have been seen. "You're alive!"

"Nice clone," Rayne smirked.

"Thanks," Angel smiled.

"So, who are your friends?" Rayne asked as Daniel and Gabriel stepped out of cover as well, both tense and expecting an attack.

"Oh, guys, this is Rayne," Alice introduced as both nodded a greeting. "She's like me but with more T-Virus."

"You got your abilities yet?" Rayne questioned ignoring the fact that Alice forgot to introduce them.

"I try not to use them," Alice stated. "I don't fancy dying young and I doubt Gabriel would forgive me if I died on him."

"Your powers kill you?" Rayne questioned.

"Yes," Alice nodded "Don't yours?"

"No," Rayne replied. "Wait, Gabriel? You're dating this asshole?"

"Ass...hole...shit," Gabriel sighed sensing Daniel suddenly tense up three times as bad as a second before. "I thought I recognized you. You'll remember Daniel, of course."

"Dan...oh," Rayne muttered her face turning slightly red and betraying a bad memory.

"Nice to see you too," Daniel said through gritted teeth, voice oosing as much pain as anger.

"You all know each other?" Angel questioned. "I'm Angel, by the way."

"Angel huh?" Rayne questioned. "Figures. Yeah, me and them are...old friends."

"Not how I'd put it," Gabriel snorted. "And I seriously doubt you want to hear how Daniel would put it. See, Rayne spent a couple years leading him on. Then when he finally asked her out, she rejected him. A couple days later she hooked up with her first girlfriend. Turns out Daniel...wasn't her type."

Gabriel snorted after finishing and Rayne adopted a look of shame as Daniel gave her a very dirty look.

"I wasn't that bad...was I?" Rayne questioned.

"You didn't have to deal with his depression for three years afterward like I did," Gabriel sighed. "Most people, Jill included, don't know about Rayne because Daniel wanted it that way. Guess it's too late now."

"Hold on," Alice sighed holding up a hand. "Rayne's either bi or a lesbian, Daniel had a crush no one knows about, and she broke his heart?"

"Pretty much," Daniel nodded as Rayne's face turned scarlet. "Busted Rayne."

"What are you doing here," Gabriel questioned deciding to cut their conversation short before things turned south.

"I saw you fly overhead as I was taking out an Umbrella base and decided to follow when I sensed Alice on board," Rayne stated. "I assume we're taking this place out."

"We're after Umbrella's leaders," Alice stated. "They should be inside."

"I see," Rayne said thoughtfully. "Can I come?"

"It's up to Daniel," Alice stated. "He's our unofficial leader and our best fighter."

"Is that right?" Rayne questioned smirking, clearly not believing it.

"Apparently I'm the carrier of the Prototype Virus," Daniel stated. "I'm the person meant to literally combat the T-Virus pandemic. I'm better at fighting than Alice is."

"Sure," Rayne sneered rolling her eyes.

"He's telling the truth," Angel said in an unimpressed voice.

Rayne rolled her eyes again and Daniel finally snapped.

He dropped his gunblade, the blade sticking into the ground and stepped toward Rayne. She moved to block his first punch but just his fist met her hand, he spun past her, sweeping her feet out from under her then placing his foot on her neck.

"Crack," Daniel growled. "Broken neck."

"Get off me," Rayne snapped. "You just surprised me!"

"Can we continue this after we take out the Umbrella base?" Angel sighed.

"Sure," Daniel nodded removing his foot from Rayne's neck.

"Asshole," Rayne growled. "I'll kick your ass next time."

Daniel rolled his eyes and they all walked into the base, a very uneasy tension between them.

When they were inside, Daniel connected his PDA to the base's first computer and the White Queen shut down all of its systems, leaving them standing in the dark. Daniel blinked and realized he could still see. Not very well, but enough to fight.

"Can you guys see?" Daniel questioned. "Or is it just me?"

"Just you," Alice stated.

"Terrific," Daniel sighed. "Come on then, just follow me."

They all linked hands and began to follow Daniel through the base, eventually coming to a massive room where guards and scientists were continuing their work by the light of flashlights. Daniel let go of Alice's hand and she nodded to show him that she would wait there. Then, Daniel walked out into the crowd, no one taking notice of him until it was too late. The moment he was in the center of the room, he took a deep breath and drew his gunblade, spinning through the guards first and slaying them with ease. Chaos instantly erupted and after a matter of moments, someone, somewhere, managed to get the lights back up. the remaining guards instantly had reinforcements as Daniel moved to killing everyone in reach.

"Holy shit, he's incredible!" Rayne gasped.

"Yep," Gabriel nodded drawing his own gunblade as dozens more soldiers ran into the room. "Come on."

They all ran into the fray, quickly removing the last of the scientists then beginning to fight the soldiers. Daniel hadn't slowed at all and was still making short work of the soldiers, using their corpses as bullet shields. After about ten minutes, the last soldier finally ran onto Gabriel's blade while trying to escape Daniel's.

"How can you fight like that?" Rayne questioned, still awed by his display.

"I told you," Daniel stated. "I'm carrying the Prototype Virus. I'm a better fighter than you are. It's a simple fact."

"And you're only just now acquiring your powers," the White Queen chimed in.

"Who's that?" Rayne questioned.

"The White Queen," Daniel stated. "Sister computer to the Red Queen from Raccoon City, and considerably less of a homicidal bitch."

"So I've heard," Rayne nodded. "Why do you have an Umbrella AI with you?"

"She favors me over Umbrella and I thought she'd be useful," Daniel shrugged. "She already took the lights down for us."

"She did that?" Rayne questioned. "I thought you hacked the network."

"Yeah right," Daniel snorted. "Gabriel's the tech guy."

"Um, I hate to interrupt but we may have another problem," Angel interrupted.

They all looked where she was pointing and Daniel groaned. Butch had arrived.

"Friend of yours?" Rayne questioned as Butch began slamming himself against the floor to ceiling bullet-proof window that showed one of the streets in Tokyo, complete with people walking around.

"It's Butch," Gabriel grumbled. "You aren't fighting this son of a bitch alone this time."

"No I'm not," Daniel agreed as Butch exploded through the window finally, already sporting all of the arms he had had before and a short bone sword in each. "Rayne is going to help me so we can finally settle who's better. "You three are taking my PDA and finishing our job."

Gabriel stared at him for a moment then nodded as Rayne drew her katana.

"How dangerous?" Rayne questioned.

"He survived being burned to ash, blown up by a hand grenade inside of him, shot in the face, and having a third of his head or better ripped off by my gunblade," Daniel stated. "Plus he almost killed me. He's not going to die here, if that's what you mean."

"It was," Rayne sighed. "Well, let's see what we can do in the mean time."

Daniel placed his foot on a desk and pushed, sending the desk skidding and crashing across the room at Butch. Butch leapt over it but was hit by a desk that Rayne threw. Butch crashed into the window, very nearly going back through it. He stood, hurling the desk like a ragdoll as he did then grew several legs and skittered forward, swinging his swords so fast that they were all a blur.

"Damn," Daniel sighed. "This is going to hurt."

Rayne threw another table at him but Butch cut through it with one of his swords, slowing down as he did. The sword cut through the table like butter and Butch was back at top speed inside of a second. Daniel growled but an idea formed and he kicked another table at Butch. When Butch slowed down, Daniel fired a bullet through Butch's face sending him flying. Butch flew back through the hole he had made in the window, knocking over a few people but they simply swore at him then walked off. Butch decapitated two of the ones that had landed on top of him then sprinted back through the window, the people outside completely ignoring the bodies.

"Clones," Rayne stated. "Remember that we're underground?"

"Yeah," Daniel nodded. "Here he comes."

Butch hurtled toward them and Daniel shoved Rayne aside then leapt into the air over Butch who crashed into the wall. As Daniel cleared his arc, two tentacles formed from bundles of muscle shot out of the dust and wrapped around Daniel, smashing him into the ground hard enough to make a crater before retracting into Butch's back. Rayne ran over to Daniel as he began to push himself up, his left reg hanging limply below hi knee and his left arm clutching his side where he likely had several broken ribs.

"You know those powers you have that don't kill you?" Daniel questioned.

"Yeah," Rayne nodded supporting Daniel's weight on her shoulders.

"Look up," Daniel groaned.

Rayne looked up at the ceiling of the room was used to transport things in large cast iron cup-looking containers. Rayne couldn't see what it was but she got the point.

"You'll want to be very clear," Daniel warned. "It's liquid metal. Should hold him here for some time, right?"

"If not, he'll get shiny new armor plating," Rayne stated.

Daniel nodded and stood up, groaning with the effort. Rayne let him go, and Daniel limped away from Butch, retreating toward the hall. Rayne followed slowly, and after a moment, Butch charged after her. When he was close enough, Rayne used her telekinesis to pin him to the ground then also overturned one of the containers, the liquid metal inside pouring out and landing directly on Butch, making him scream in agony. After a couple of seconds, Rayne upended a second then third onto Butch. When the smoke cleared, Butch was coated in liquid metal laying flat on the ground and reaching toward her.

Rayne released her hold on him and he forced himself up, the metal not fully cooled. Butch began to walk forward, quickly reaching the edge of the puddle of liquid metal he was in. Before he could leave, however, Rayne used her powers to flash cool the metal and left Butch completely immobilized. Daniel sighed, now sitting against the wall and Rayne quickly ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" Rayne questioned.

"No," Daniel groaned. "I need you to reset my leg. Then we need to find the others."

Rayne nodded and placed a hand on his lower leg then one just above his knee. Then, she gave one, massive pull.

* * *

Gabriel sprinted out of the base with Angel. They had been delayed by several soldiers while trying to kill the top scientists. One, Albert Wesker, the founder of Umbrella, had escaped and Alice had chased him. Now, the two of them were on a helicopter that was starting to take off. Gabriel and Angel both leapt onto the helicopter's skids and began to pull themselves up just as Wesker injected something into Alice and she instantly collapsed, dropping her gun. Then Wesker held up a detonator and pressed the button, the entire Tokyo Hive exploding and sending rubble skyward, barely missing the helicopter. Gabriel and Angel both stared in shock, both realizing that Daniel and Rayne hadn't left the Hive yet. They began to pull themselves up again as Wesker put Alice's gun to her head.

"Any last words?" Wesker questioned.

"Yes," Alice nodded. "Thank you for curing me. I hated not being human."

Wesker grinned and pulled the hammer back but suddenly the helicopter shuddered as they hit turbulence. Wesker's face instantly shot toward the pilot's seat he had abandoned to fight Alice. He tried to get to it but Alice caught him by the foot, tripping him. Gabriel and Angel saw a mountain range directly ahead where the helicopter was heading.

"Alice, mountains!" Gabriel shouted.

"Jump!" Alice ordered.

Angel and Gabriel saw a lake below them and both let go, expecting Alice to follow. They splashed down but when they reached the surface, they saw the helicopter crash into the mountain, miraculously not exploding. The two of them swam out of the lake and sprinted to the crash site where they found Alice, wounded but alive and Wesker dead. Gabriel picked Alice up and carried her away from the crash site. They stopped near the lake in a cave and decided to wait. Alice wouldn't be moving for a couple of weeks without help and they had no way of getting back to America anyway.

About a day later, Gabriel rushed into the cave breathing hard but grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Alice questioned, massaging her previously dislocated shoulder.

"I found something," Gabriel stated still grinning. "Come see! Both of you!"

Angel helped Alice up and the two made their way to the mouth of the cave then froze. Daniel and Rayne were standing a few feet away, Daniel leaning heavily on Rayne's shoulder, having several bruises, a black eye, a leg in a splint, an arm in a sling, and his gunblade in Rayne's free hand.

"Daniel!" Alice shouted happily. "Rayne! You're alive!"

"Only because of Rayne," Daniel stated, wincing as they began to move toward the cave. "When the base exploded, she shielded us from the worst of it."

"Then Daniel caught me when we landed after being thrown by the explosion," Rayne stated. "Fucker broke his arm and re-broke his leg as well as two more ribs than Butch broke saving me. Dumb ass. He won't be healed for at least a month."

"Actually, he should be healed in about a week," the White Queen spoke up from Daniel's water-proof PDA.

"Good," Daniel grinned. "Glad to see you're still with us."

"I like your PDA," Gabriel smirked handing it to him. "It was very helpful."

Daniel grinned and nodded as Rayne helped him into the cave. Once he was laying down, he passed out and his bone began cracking loudly as they reset themselves. then it fell silent as he began to sleep.

* * *

Read and review.


	11. Imprisonment

I do not own the Resident Evil series or any of the characters.

* * *

Imprisonment

Daniel stepped out o the cave and looked around. Angel may be human now, but Rayne was still able to sense infected, as could Angel. And Lord knows that Daniel wasn't human.

"Anything?" Daniel questioned.

"Can't tell," Angel stated. "It feels familiar but I'm not entirely sure that it's an infected."

"Why?" Daniel questioned.

"It doesn't feel like the T-Virus or your virus," Rayne replied, also able to sense whatever it was. "It's coming this way though. We should leave."

Daniel nodded and walked back into the cave to collect Alice who was still too weak to walk while Daniel only had a slight limp.

"What is it?" Alice questioned.

"Not sure," Daniel stated. "Trouble."

He picked her up and he and Gabriel joined the others outside and began to head into the city. Technically the thing was also in the city but they had found a two seater plan and a helicopter in the city on one of their supply runs and had to get to them so they could go to Alaska.

"Who's riding with who?" Alice questioned.

"You and Gabriel take the plane," Angel said. "We'll take the chopper."

Alice smirked and nodded and they all climbed onto their aircraft and prepped the engines. Daniel took the helicopter's pilot seat and Angel and Rayne sat in the back.

"Here we go," Daniel said as he lifted off and began to move.

Alice and Gabriel soon caught up and passed him in their plane. Daniel shook his head grinning and sped up until he was beside them. they waved and he flipped them off.

"They want to race," Daniel stated.

"They're in a plane," Rayne laughed. "They're faster."

"Yep," Daniel agreed. "Shame too. I love racing."

Angel shook her head laughing then glanced at Rayne and grinned.

"So, a lesbian huh?" Angel questioned making Rayne's face turn bright red.

"Um...yeah," Rayne muttered as Daniel grinned and pulled off his headset so he couldn't hear them.

"Never had you pegged for that," Angel grinned. "Although, I suppose I should have known judging by how you acted around me before we left Raccoon City."

Rayne looked confused and Angel explained that she had Alice's memories up until she woke up when Alice fought Isaacs. Rayne nodded understanding but was still blushing.

"I would have told you but I didn't think it was quite appropriate to randomly say, 'oh, by the way, I'm gay' while we were fighting for our lives," Rayne stated.

"True," Angel grinned. "So, anyone in particular you think about?"

"Santa Claus," Rayne grinned. "I'm wondering if he's a zombie. That would really suck come Christmas."

"True," Angel grinned shaking her head. "You know what I mean."

"I know," Rayne nodded.

"We're almost to Alaska," Daniel reported. "Keep an eye out for Claire's convoy. They should be somewhere around here."

They nodded and Angel looked at Rayne one last time before looking out the window.

"Where's Alice going?" Angel questioned.

Daniel looked and saw Alice flying away and followed. After a few minutes, they landed near the convoy's vehicles and saw that there was also a massive field of other abandoned vehicles. The problem was, they were on the coast and nowhere near a city.

"Arcadia's not a town," Daniel stated finally understanding. "It's a ship."

Just then, something hit a vehicle off to their left making a very loud bang. They all looked and saw someone dart between two vehicles.

"Assume hostility but don't kill them," Daniel stated giving Alice to Gabriel. "Try to capture whoever it is."

"Right," Angel nodded.

They all spread out into the vehicles, searching for the person they had seen. Finally they came to a clearing in the vehicles as if the vehicles had been moved away or had been avoiding something. Standing in the center of the field with her back to them, was Claire.

"Claire?" Daniel called.

She looked over her shoulder at him then grinned evilly and turned around, revealing the scarab attached to her chest.

"God damn it!" Daniel swore drawing his gunblade.

Claire grinned turning and sprinting away and Daniel looked to Angel.

"You're fastest," Daniel stated.

Angel nodded and she and Rayne took off sprinting after Claire. Daniel followed, falling behind a little at a time. After about fifteen minutes, they reached a warehouse where Claire stopped grabbing two metal bars and turning to face her three friends.

"Don't kill her," Daniel ordered catching up. "Remove the Scarab and she should be fine."

Angel and Rayne both nodded, Rayne drawing her katana and Angel the machetes she had borrowed from Alice. Claire sprinted forward attacking the two of them but they both ducked out of the way and Daniel blocked one of Claire's pipes catching her other hand. Angel and Rayne both stepped forward to attack Claire but she jumped kicking both away then kicking Daniel away, freeing her hand. She landed on her feet and spun blocking both Angel and Rayne's attacks again then did a back flip over Daniel, kicking him away. Just as she landed again, she bent over backward as Rayne swung at her. Rayne missed but before Claire could react, Angel caught her by the arms and kicked her in the backs of her knees, dropping her. Daniel instantly darted forward grabbing the Scarab and ripping it off. Claire collapsed against Angel instantly and Angel caught her, lowering her to the ground gently as Daniel dropped the Scarab and crushed it.

The moment he did, Claire's eyes snapped open and she looked around warily before scrambling up and away from them.

"Who are you?" Claire growled.

"Claire, calm down," Daniel said holding his hands up, having put his gunblade away. "We're not going to hurt you. I promise."

"How do you know my name?" Claire questioned looking around. "Where are we?"

"We're in Alaska," Daniel stated, internally freaking out at the fact that she had no memory. "My name is Daniel, we're friends. We're all friends."

"I don't know you!" Claire snapped.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Daniel questioned.

"I...I don't remember," Claire said struggling to remember anything at all. "I...there was a ship. I got on...but...that's it. Why can't I remember?"

"You had a device attached to your chest," Daniel stated. "It was designed by Umbrella and filled with a chemical that allowed them to control you. I removed it and destroyed it. You had a bad reaction to the chemical, if I had to guess, and it caused your cerebellum to malfunction. Do you know what's happened to the world?"

"I don't know," Claire scoffed looking at him like he was an idiot. "I have no memory remember?"

"Try," Daniel pleaded.

"I..." Claire closed her eyes, squeezing them shut before opening them and smirking. "I got nothing."

"Amnesia?" Alice questioned as she and Gabriel arrived.

"The chemical was rejected by her body, causing her to lose access to her memories," the White Queen reported from the PDA attached to Gabriel's belt.

"Is it possible that Jill won't have the same reaction?" Daniel questioned.

"It is possible," the White Queen stated.

Daniel nodded then turned back to Claire.

"We want to help you," Angel stated. "Do you remember anything that happened to the ship or where it was heading?"

"No," Claire sighed. "But...I remember...something else. A face."

"Describe it," Daniel said.

"Young, blonde hair, ponytail, a few bangs on the right side, blueish-green eyes," Claire listed being very unhelpful.

"Male or female?" Daniel sighed.

"Female," Claire stated.

"K-Mart," Alice stated. "She was the little girl in the convoy that always hung out with Mikey."

"Oh yeah," Daniel nodded remembering a girl that Nicholai had died protecting. "Nicholai protected her and Carlos when he died."

"That's right," Alice nodded. "Claire, we need to know what the Arcadia was doing."

"I told you I don't know," Claire stated. "But if they wanted to have either victims or refugees, they probably wouldn't leave the coast. Maybe they went south."

"That's an excellent point," Daniel blinked in surprise. "Guess we'll follow the coast."

Alice nodded and Rayne gave Claire an untrusting look.

"What Rayne?" Gabriel questioned.

"I think she's holding something back," Rayne stated.

"She's not," Daniel assured her. "She can't remember. If she did, she would know she could trust us."

"Fair enough," Rayne stated.

They began to walk toward the door but Daniel caught Rayne's arm and they hung back.

"Thank you," Daniel sighed.

"For what?" Rayne questioned.

"Saving my life, repeatedly," Daniel stated. "I owe you my life. You didn't have to fight Butch with me, and that was a lot for me to ask of you. I know that shielding us from the base's explosion took a lot more out of you than you want to admit. Breaking your fall in comparison was a massage. Even you should have died from that much stress on your powers. And...I'm sorry. I wasn't fair to you when we met again. I wasn't fair to you when we knew each other before. I blamed my pain on you, made myself believe you had hurt me on purpose. I know you didn't mean for me to be hurt and that it was more my fault than yours. And I'm sorry."

Rayne smiled and hugged him.

"It's alright," Rayne smiled pulling away. "I forgive you and you don't owe me anything. I saved you because we're friends. Whether you did or not, I never stopped thinking of you as a friend."

Daniel smiled and nodded just as Angel stepped back into the doorway.

"If you two are done with your sissy moment, it's time to go," Angel teased.

"Oh that's it!" Daniel laughed sprinting at her.

Angel sped off also laughing and Rayne chased after them. Within minutes they reached the others and climbed onto the helicopter, except Angel who climbed in with Alice. Gabriel was sitting in the pilot seat with the PDA plugged into the helicopter's on board computer.

"I have detected a weak radio signal in Los Angeles," the White Queen stated. "It is not the Arcadia but it is possible that some of the survivors of your convoy have made their way there."

Gabriel nodded and Daniel took the copilot's seat noticing an M-60 by his feet and grinning.

"So, how'd your bitch fest with Rayne go?" Gabriel grinned. "That was what you wanted right?"

"Not really," Daniel shrugged. "I thanked her for saving my life and Angel saved me from Rayne getting all mushy."

"Oh fuck you mister 'I ow you my life,'" Rayne laughed. "I wasn't the one getting mushy."

"Anyone else hear another helicopter?" Claire questioned.

"I have detected an aircraft behind us," the White Queen stated. "I suggest evasive maneuvers."

Daniel looked and whistled seeing a full assault variant Apache helicopter catching up to them.

"We ain't escaping that beauty," Daniel smirked whistling. "Turn this rig around. We'll have to destroy that fucker."

Gabriel slowed to a stop, turning his helicopter around and began firing at the Apache as it began to fire back. For a while, they avoided each other's fire until the Apache fired several rockers at them.

"Damn!" Daniel swore. "Rayne!"

Rayne held her hand out and all three rockets reversed direction and the Apache shot them before Gabriel's gun tore into it for a couple seconds before the helicopter began to turn to try to escape. The moment it did, however, a bullet hit a fuel tank and the helicopter exploded.

"WOO!" Gabriel shouted.

"I love dogfights," Daniel grinned. "Everyone alright?"

He looked back and all three women nodded but Claire looked ill.

"You scared Claire," Daniel grinned and both began to laugh. "Come on, let's catch up."

Gabriel swung back around and continued forward, soon catching up with Alice and Angel. They led the pair to Los Angeles and saw a prison surrounded by thousands of infected and Alice and Angel made a rough landing on the roof. Just as Gabriel and Daniel began to fly down to land, the helicopter's rear propeller jammed and Gabriel lost control. The helicopter began to spin out of control and Daniel slid a side door open. Rayne leapt out then turned and caught Claire then Gabriel. Daniel leapt last after retrieving his PDA and just barely caught the edge of the building as the rear propeller broke loose in a free spin and moved toward him, smashing through the building.

"Ah Hell," Daniel groaned placing his feet on the wall and hurling himself sideways away from the helicopter.

He fell away from the edge but before he could fall to his death, Angel and Alice both caught his arms and hauled him over the edge onto the roof.

"Thanks," Daniel sighed. "That might have hurt a bit."

"Just a little," Alice smirked. "Well, we made it to prison, want to see if we can get ourselves arrested?"

Daniel looked over the edge as the helicopter crashed down in a group of infected, exploding and killing dozens.

"Yes," Daniel nodded. "The other option doesn't seem too much fun."

Alice smiled and nodded and they all walked to the stairwell and walked into the prison.

* * *

Read and review.


	12. Arcadia

I do not own the Resident Evil series.

* * *

Arcadia

Daniel sat on top of Chris Redfield's cell and listen to him pleading for Daniel to let him out. The survivors at the prison had been there for a few weeks, apparently, and only recently did the Executioner Majini at the front gate become a problem. It was trying to break down the gate with its hammer but the gate refused to budge. It was still only a matter of time until the gate fell, however, so a few of the others had gone to check an armored car to see if it was usable.

Alice, Angel, and Claire had all gone to take showers, Rayne opting out so that it would be less awkward for them. Daniel looked over at Rayne and could tell she was thinking. He had a feeling it had to do with Angel but didn't feel like interrupting her. Especially not since before he could they all heard Alice gunshots coming from the shower. Within seconds, Rayne was in the shower, Daniel and Gabriel having hung back since it was the shower. After a few minutes, the four girls walked out, Alice dragging Wendell behind her, dead and having a bullet hole in his forehead.

"What the hell?" Luther questioned.

"We caught this asshole peeping," Alice stated. "Before we could do anything about it, namely scaring him into leaving us alone, we were attacked by zombies that tunneled into the shower."

"I'm guessing they weren't normal," Daniel guessed.

"They had four extending jaw pieces that came out of their mouths to bite something then pull it into their mouths," Angel stated. "They got Wendell instantly and we just barely managed to kill them all, even with Rayne's help."

"They're fast," Rayne stated.

"Terrific," Daniel groaned.

"Guess we don't have a choice," Daniel sighed. "Don't waste your time trying to kill the Executioner at your front gate. Without explosives, you'd have to basically reduce his head to ribbons. And there's no way we could simply remove it. He's fast and that axe of his weighs upwards of four hundred pounds."

"What do we do?" Luther questioned.

"The car will have to be our last hope," Daniel stated. "Unless you want to risk the infected's tunnels."

Just then, Kim Yong sprinted into the room gasping for breath and with blood on his shirt.

"Bennett killed Angel!" Yong stated gasping for breath obviously not meaning the Angel that was Alice's clone. "The car has no engine and would take a week to fix!"

"Where'a he..." Daniel trailed off as they all heard Alice's plane roar to life. "Son of a bitch!"

Hey all sprinted up the nearby stairs, arriving just in time to see Bennett leaving the coast.

"Damnit!" Daniel swore then looked down as the Executioner finally smashed the gate off its hinges. "Tunnels it is!"

They all turned and sprinted down the stairs to the showers and one by one began to drop into the hole. When it was down to Yong, Alice, Claire, Daniel, and Rayne, the Executioner stepped into the shower and bisected Yong with the axe blade on the back of his hammer.

"Fuck!" Daniel swore wiping Yong's blood off his face. "Go! Me and Alice will handle this!"

The others all scrambled into the hole and Daniel drew his gunblade turning toward the Executioner. Alice drew her shotguns and aimed, firing one at him but it had no effect. Daniel realized that they were quarters inside her shotgun shells and smirked. The Executioner stepped forward and swung at her and Daniel slashed his left leg making him fall and miss his swing by centimeters. Alice stumbled back and Daniel stood slashing at the Executioner's head. It leaned back out of the way then smashed Daniel away and kicked Alice before standing. It began to walk toward Alice who was dazed and raised its axe. As it swung, Daniel sprinted in front of her and caught the axe with one hand placing Alice's unfixed shotgun to the Executioner's head with the other.

"Fuck you," Daniel growled pulling the trigger on 'you'.

The Executioner's head exploded and it's body slumped backward. Daniel helped Alice up and handed her shotguns to her then retrieved his gunblade. Then, just to test the strength he suddenly seemed to have gotten from his virus, he picked up the Executioner's axe, holding it in one hand, something that even the Executioners couldn't do.

"How..." Alice trailed off as Daniel shook his head.

"No clue," Daniel stated. "I'm keeping it though."

Alice nodded and Daniel and her dropped into the tunnel, finding the others waiting with several dead Majini around them.

"Is that the Executioner's axe?" Rayne questioned.

"Don't ask," Daniel stated. "Come on, we should move."

They rushed through the tunnel, able to stand as long as they were hunched over. After some time, they reached the exit on the coast. Daniel looked around and saw that there was a small boat a short distance away.

"You guys take that," Daniel said pointing. "I'll have to swim."

They all nodded and rushed along the shore as Daniel did a head count. Luther was missing. He sighed and shook his head then walked into the water as the others got in the boat and pushed off the shore. After a moment, Daniel began to swim, keeping up with the others, barely and soon they reached the Arcadia. They all climbed onto the deck and froze. There was a massive Umbrella Symbol on the deck and the moment they saw it, Claire gasped covering her mouth.

"What?" Daniel questioned.

"I remember," Claire stated, eyes watering. "Umbrella captured us on the beach. They...they killed Carlos and L.J. Then they started putting Scarabs on the rest of us. I fought against mine but when my body started to reject mine, my memory was erased and I lost control."

"L.J. and Carlos are dead?" Daniel questioned.

"Yes," Claire nodded. "Well, if it's Umbrella, where is everybody? Having me and Alice on board should be more than enough to get them moving, right?"

Alice nodded and they went into the ship through the first door they came to and began to move through it. Everything was clean, white, blood free, and deserted. Finally they came to a large white room that had circular machines sticking up from the ground. Alice pulled up a control panel beside one and raised the machine. Inside, was K-Mart. The machines were cryo-stasis tubes. Everyone Umbrella had captured was in suspended animation. Alice pushed the release button and K-Mart's tube drained then opened and K-Mart stumbled out, Claire catching her as she fell.

Daniel plugged his PDA into a control panel and the White Queen freed everyone in the room then Daniel unplugged her. He looked at Alice and the others and they all nodded and continued through the ship, soon reaching the last room where there was a seat similar to a throne. In it, was Albert Wesker.

"Mother Fucker," Daniel growled. "You injected yourself with the T-Virus, didn't you?"

"Indeed I did," Wesker nodded as Bennett walked past, sticking a needle into Alice's neck and drawing some of her blood. "And now, with Alice's cells, I will bond with the T-Virus as she has and I will no longer struggle for control."

Daniel pulled out his new axe as Wesker injected himself with Alice's blood as two infected dogs walked out of their hiding places and stood on either side of Bennett before their heads split open sideways into two massive mouths.

"Now what?" Alice questioned.

"You, Angel, and Claire handle the dogs and Bennett," Daniel stated. "Me, Rayne, and Chris will take the asshole."

Alice nodded and she and Angel rushed at the dogs while Claire charged at Bennett, both armed with only their fists. Wesker snickered at Bennett getting the shit beat out of him for a moment then began _walking_ toward Daniel in a blur. Daniel's mouth fell open and Rayne's did the same. Chris emptied his pistol at Wesker but he simply blurred out of the way of every shot. Daniel swung his Executioner's axe at Wesker but Wesker caught the shaft then kicked Rayne away and pulled the axe away, throwing it across the room. Daniel drew his gunblade and sprinted forward with Rayne just behind him with her katana. they both began to swung at Wesker but he evaded all of their attacks for a couple of seconds before Rayne held out both hands and sent Wesker flying with a telekinetic blast. He stood and raised an eyebrow, his glowing red eyes now visible through his shattered glasses. He pulled them off, crushing them then began walking forward again, pulling the antivirus out of his trench coat.

"Rayne, hang back," Daniel ordered. "MP5s when I get clear."

Rayne nodded stepping back just as Gabriel entered the room drawing his gunblade. Bennett kicked Claire into a wall just as Daniel charged forward. Bennett picked up the shotgun Alice had dropped and walked toward Claire. Claire pressed back against the wall but just as Bennett reached Claire, K-Mart arrived leaping onto his back and distracting him. He began spinning and trying to grab K-Mart, eventually getting her by the hair. She let go just in time for Claire to catch a pistol Angel had tossed her and smash it into Bennett's head. He dropped K-Mart who stumbled away and Bennett turned toward Alice.

"Don't you _dare _touch her!" Claire growled before placing a bullet between Bennett's eyes.

K-Mart grabbed the shotgun from Bennett's hand and tossed it to Alice who then blasted the dog she was fighting with one of the two shots then stood.

"Thanks," Claire smiled."

K-Mart hugged her and then looked up at the fight still going on.

* * *

While Bennett tried to get K-Mart off his back, Rayne was emptying both of her MP5s at Wesker and hitting nothing but the wall on the other side of the room. Every so often, Daniel and Gabriel would swing at Wesker from his sides but no one was able to hit him at all. Eventually, Wesker held his hands up to his sides and Daniel and Gabriel flew into the wall and stayed there. A moment later, Wesker held his hand up in front of himself and Rayne and Chris slammed into the wall as well.

"You impress me Rayne," Wesker sneered. "You, Daniel, are very disappointing. And Alice is-"

He stopped when Alice's shotgun touched his head and went off, splattering his brain on the wall. He fell backward, onto the pedestal his chair had occupied before being knocked off by Rayne's stream of bullets. He began to try to move and speak instantly but Chris and Claire walked over and emptied their pistols into his head. Daniel and Gabriel exchanged knowing looks, knowing the death was only temporary but Angel had it covered. She and Alice locked Wesker in a small room with Bennett's body.

"So, now what?" Daniel questioned.

"We turn this ship into an actual safe haven," Alice and Angel said simply.

"Easy enough," Daniel grinned as he plugged his PDA into Wesker's computer.

"Broadcasting," the White Queen stated before playing Alice's message about how Umbrella had created the virus then modified it into her voice telling any survivors to make their way to the ship.

"That'll work," Alice shrugged.

"So," Daniel said rubbing his hands together. "Who's up for getting some fresh air?"

They all raised their hands and made their way out after Daniel had retrieved his axe. They brought the other survivors with them but when they reached the deck, they saw Wesker taking off in Alice's plane, leaving a hole in the deck where he had broken out.

"He woke up fast," Daniel commented. "You know, this ship probably has a purge bomb right?"

"Don't worry about that," Alice stated grinning. "I took care of it."

"How?" Daniel questioned.

Just then, Alice's plane exploded and Daniel grinned and began clapping.

"Most impressive," Daniel grinned. "Bet he didn't see that coming."

"Bet you didn't see that coming," Gabriel said, pale and pointing into the sky.

Daniel turned and looked and also paled. There was a dozen or more Umbrella troop transport choppers flying toward them. Daniel walked forward, gripping the base of his axe with both hands.

"Everyone stand back," Daniel growled. "I really hope this hits at least two."

Daniel began spinning and speeding up until he was a blur, barely moving off of the spot he was standing when he started but the axe swinging around him forming a blur trail that looked like a disk. Then, Daniel let go, hurling the axe at the choppers. It tore straight through one then hit the propellers of two that were beside each other. the others all managed to avoid the crashing helicopters and continued, ten choppers at least. The choppers began shooting the survivors who all began to rush toward the sides, flooding the deck. as the choppers passed over the ship, some dropped bombs, killing groups of survivors while other choppers offloaded groups of soldiers that began to shoot survivors instantly.

Daniel drew his gunblade, shooting several troops then switched it to a sword and rushed forward, slicing into a group. he switched it back to a gun and picked up an assault rifle from a dead troop and began shooting troops right and left. Gabriel was doing the same, their Marine training coming into play and allowing them both to drop dozens of troops. Rayne was ignoring the troops on the decks and busy bringing down the choppers that were trying to shoot her friends using her powers. Angel was by her side covering her from the troops. After a few minutes, a shopper passed over them dropping a bomb directly beside them. Angel raised her arms as if blocking a light and the bomb exploded sending both women flying off the ship, smoke shooting off of them too thick to see how bad the damage was. Daniel and Gabriel soon found themselves side by side and Daniel yelped in unison with Gabriel as both were hit in the left shoulder. they spun and shot each others' target then continued for a few seconds before a soldier to Daniel's left touched down and shot at them, hitting Gabriel in the side and dropping him but missing Daniel by inches. Daniel shot him then spun around, hearing Alice screaming his name.

Alice was shooting at Jill but only because there was no way she could save Jill, kill the Umbrella soldiers that were now swarming the deck, and survive. Daniel reluctantly aimed at Jill, every fiber of his being screaming at not to shoot her and that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did. Every fiber of his being was correct. But he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let Alice die either. Just as he was about to shoot Jill, however, a bomb exploded behind him sending his body crashing into Alice and knocking both off the ship. that last thing Daniel had seen, was his gun aimed at Jill with fire around the barrel.

"Mother Fucker!" Jill screamed holding a hand over the scratch on her Scarab. "That bastard did it again!"

"Do you want us to fish them out?" a soldier questioned walking over.

"Yes," Jill growled. "They are both required for further testing, alive or not. And dump the rest of the bodies into the water."

The soldier nodded and several dove in. The only chopper that wasn't destroyed landed behind Jill and a few minutes both bodies were loaded on. Jill joined them, staring at Daniel for a moment before taking her place in the emergency stasis tube.

"Wake me after they've repaired my Scarab," Jill ordered as a few more soldiers joined her.

"Yes ma'am," one nodded.

The helicopter then took off again to deliver its cargo.

* * *

Read and review.


	13. Rescuing the Rescue

WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Finally in the good movie!

I do not own the Resident Evil series or any of the characters.

* * *

Rescuing the Rescue

Daniel groaned, opening his eyes and looking around. He was in a room that was perfectly round and probably twenty feet in diameter. The floor, wall, and ceiling were all perfectly painfully white except the Umbrella symbol in the center of the floor and on the ceiling. there was a door to his right but was likely magnetically sealed and there was an observation window in the wall above him. The light inside came on just as he looked up at it and he saw Jill with several Umbrella soldiers.

"What do you want?" Daniel questioned. "Where's Alice? Where are G..."

He trailed off when he remembered seeing the others die. Then he looked back up at Jill and smiled in relief that he didn't kill her.

"I take it I missed," Daniel smirked.

"Actually you damaged my Scarab again," Jill stated. "You're going to have to stop doing that. We want to see your virus's capabilities. You will fight. If you survive long enough, we will take your virus from you. and then you will die."

"You can't kill me if I have the virus inside me," Daniel stated. "I learned that fighting Butch."

"We know," Jill stated. "But we have developed a method. Your weakness lies with the cure. We finally found the answer to you and Butch's question. The answer...is simple. You can survive even the most deadly of injuries. But you cannot survive after we cure your Prototype Virus."

"There's a cure?" Daniel questioned.

"Yes," Jill stated as the door opened. "Enough only for you and Butch. But it will be mass produced as needed."

"The data hasn't left this base has it?" Daniel grinned as two infected shuffled in.

Daniel sprinted forward and killed both with ease then stepped backward until they were clear. Then, a Licker made its way in.

"That's an awfully big jump don't you think?" Daniel questioned backing into the wall.

The Licker leapt at Daniel and he ducked aside, the Licker crashing into the wall and knocking several panels off, exposing several live wires. The Licker leapt at him again and this time, Daniel dropped onto his back, kicking the Licker up into the ceiling. As it fell, Daniel scrambled over to the wires and pulled one out holding it far enough down that he wouldn't be shocked. The Licker leapt at him again and he tossed the wire up then dove aside, the Licker biting the wire in its attempt to bit Daniel before slamming into the wall. It lit up like a massive light bulb for a moment before the power went out and it fell to the ground in a smoking heap.

A moment later the emergency lights came on and the door slid open. Daniel sighed as a panel beside him slid open revealing emergency gear for Umbrella Troops. He quickly dressed and picked up the pistol then left the room and followed the hallway. He wished he had his gunblade but he would make do without it. After a few minutes, he reached a door and it slid open and he found himself beside a wide street bustling with people and vehicles. He looked around and understood it was Tokyo, the problem was, he was still in an Umbrella base. Just then, there was a clearing, for the briefest of moments in the people and across the street he saw someone.

_Alice_, he thought before rushing into the street and meeting Alice on the far side.

"You're here too huh?" Alice questioned. "Good. Did you knock out the power?"

"I doubt it," Daniel said shaking his head. "I fried a Licker with a power line. I doubt it took enough energy to knock out power for the entire base, even as brief as it was."

Alice nodded just as it began to rain and a moment later, someone screamed. People began running around in a total panic. Zombies were spreading through the crowd infecting as they went. After a few more minutes, the new horde was turning their attention to Daniel and Alice.

"Well?" Daniel questioned. "She we head for the third door over there?"

"Yes," Alice nodded and they both turned, running as fast as they could toward the door.

The infected followed, a few branching off to get some more. They made it through the door and a short distance down the hall beyond before turning around as the other infected sprinted through the door after them.

"I'll go first," Daniel stated holding out his gun. "Cover me."

Alice nodded, taking the gun and Daniel sprinted into the infected, snapping their necks easily and quickly. Those that slipped past him, Alice dropped with a well placed bullet. Finally, the only one left was the girl who had first started it. Her black hair clinging to itself and hanging around her face, her dark blue dress sticking to her. She growled at Daniel and grew the same four mandibles as the Majini Daniel and Alice had met.

"Goddamn Majini," Daniel said stepping back.

The Majini charged forward, straight toward Daniel but before she could get to him, Alice shot her killing her. Daniel sighed and walked over to her and she handed him his pistol. The two of them walked along the hall and soon came to a control room where a Chinese woman wearing a red dress with a pistol strapped to her thigh. She turned around but relaxed when she saw it was them. They, did no such thing.

"I don't want to fight," the woman said raising her hands as Alice and Daniel aimed at her. "My name is-"

"Ada Wong," Alice interrupted. "One of Wesker's top agents."

"Wesker sent me to rescue you," Ada explained. "He has a message."

She pressed a button on the keyboard and Wesker came on-screen.

"Alice," Wesker greeted. "I'm glad to see you're safe. I would appreciate you not shooting Ada. The base you are in is, in a sense, the Hive's sister base. The Hive served to create the T-Virus. This base served to test it. Simulations were run using clones to test the efficiency of the T-Virus as a weapon. There are about fifty basic models for the clones, you being one of them. Ada, please show her where you are."

Ada pushed a button and the shuttered window slid open to reveal the underside of an ice layer.

"We're underwater?" Daniel questioned.

"That's correct," Wesker replied. "You are in Russia now. You must travel through the New York simulation and into the Suburbia simulation. The infiltration team I sent to get you three out will meet you there. trust me, you don't want to be late. I'll speak to you when you're out."

Wesker disappeared and Ada drew Daniel's gunblade, handing it to him and handing Alice a shotgun and another pistol. Then, she unplugged a PDA from the computer and tossed it to Daniel who saw the White Queen on the screen.

"So she brought you too huh?" Daniel smirked. "I take you you shut the power down."

"I did," the White Queen stated. "I also gave you your clothes and gun."

"Thank you," Daniel smirked putting the PDA on his belt. "Now, we should get moving."

Ada nodded and they all left the room, the White Queen giving them directions. After about fifteen minutes, they reached the New York simulation and began to run through. The streets were deserted but the simulation wasn't running. there were cars jam-packed in the streets all destroyed and burning as if the simulation had already been run. After a few more minutes, they stopped beside a police cruiser as a metallic scraping sound began to reach their ears.

"Please tell me that's not," Alice muttered looking to Daniel.

Before he could answer, two Executioner Majini, both much bigger than the one at the prison stepped into view on either side of them and Daniel groaned. Alice and Ada faced one of them and Daniel the other. He looked around desperately. There was no way they could kill two conventionally. After a moment he spotted a tanker truck to his right.

"Gas truck to the left," Daniel stated. "Lure yours there. I'll kill them if you can."

"Be careful," Alice pleaded.

"You too," Daniel stated before sprinting forward.

His Executioner swung at him and he ducked under it and slashed its leg then jumped, kicking it in the side of the head and sending it flying away, leaving its axe where it had been. He picked up the axe and spun hurling it after the Executioner. the blade went through the Executioner's chest then into the truck, spilling gasoline onto the ground. A couple seconds later, Alice and Ada managed to trick their Executioner into standing beside the truck. Daniel's stepped away from the truck, freeing the axe which allowed gasoline to spray out onto him. Daniel grinned and drew his pistol firing a single shot into the spray and a second later, the entire truck became a massive fireball, blowing both Executioner's into tiny pieces.

"That was a lot easier than I expected," Alice sighed.

"I'm willing to bet that Jill didn't expect us to survive either," Daniel stated. "If I weren't here, it would have taken a while. Come on. We've lost enough time here."

Alice nodded and the three of them made their way through the area, eventually reaching the exit and making their way to the Suburbia simulation. When they arrived, they saw that the chaos had already ended and that everyone was dead. They made their way silently into the building they were supposed to meet the other team in. They weren't there but a clone of Alice with blonde hair was. She was dead and looked to have been killed by a Majini after being slammed into a glass coffee table that smashed.

"Fifty basic models huh?" Daniel questioned. "I'm going to look around."

"I'll take the upstairs," Alice stated making her way up the stairs.

After a few minutes, a Majini burst out of the nursery and attacked Alice only to be killed. A couple moments later, a pair of small arms wrapped themselves around her. Daniel arrived and froze then grinned from ear to ear.

"Mommy, what happened to your clothes?" the clone of Angela Ashford questioned at the same time as asking with sign language while stepping back and looking at Alice's Umbrella uniform.

"Becky," Alice breathed remembering from a dream she had that she now realized was her clone's last day.

"Company!" Ada shouted from downstairs.

Alice and Daniel rushed downstairs with Becky and saw that there were Umbrella soldiers lining the front yard, a clone of Carlos among the only three that didn't wear helmets.

"Who are those two?" Daniel questioned.

"Rain Ocampo, and One," Alice stated. "Umbrella special ops that entered the Hive before Raccoon City fell."

Daniel nodded as One stepped forward.

"Surrender," One shouted. "And we might let you live."

Daniel stood shooting three soldiers with his pistol then ducked as all of the others opened fire. Ada handed her grapple gun to Alice and shouted for the three of them to leave and get to the Moscow simulation. Alice and Becky left through the back door first and Daniel followed. The two of them followed the White Queen's instructions to the exit and soon found themselves in a subway tunnel.

"Russia," Daniel stated. "We're here."

"Yeah," Alice nodded.

"There you are," Rain sighed in relief stepping around a column in civilians' clothing and instantly looking confused. "Why is everything Russian? And what's with the S&M get-up?"

"Another one," Daniel stated grinning. "Great. Ever use a gun?"

"I lobbied for gun-control," Rain stated.

"Never too late to learn," Alice stated as Daniel gave her his pistol.

"Point and squeeze," Daniel stated firing off one round, his hands over hers. "Don't shoot me or Alice. You're protecting Becky."

"Who are you?" Rain questioned.

"Doesn't matter," Daniel stated walking over to Alice. "We're going to look upstairs. Stay here. Keep her safe."

He and Alice ran up the stairs, leaving Rain and Becky behind. Soon, they found a Rolls Royce that had three seats. Alice got behind the wheel and Daniel took the Passenger seat. They drove through Moscow until they found the other team, under attack by Las Plagas zombies armed with guns up to and including rocket launchers.

Alice plowed through the zombies, killing enough to buy a moment then pulled to the curb by the others. Daniel jumped out and instantly punched Gabriel.

"You son of a bitch!" Daniel snapped. "Don't you ever die on me again. You guys either."

Rayne and Angel both nodded and smiled and Daniel ducked as a rocket shot over his head and obliterated the wall.

"Time to go," Daniel stated as they all piled in and Alice sped off.

As they drove, bullets and rockets sailed past them. After a moment, a rocket hit a freezer truck, blowing it up and it rolled into the Rolls Royce's path.

"Hold on!" Daniel shouted just before the Rolls Royce crashed through what was left of the truck.

"Warn us when you plan to do that again!" Luther suggested.

"Heads up!" Daniel said as another flew toward them.

Alice swerved out of the way as the missile destroyed a car beside them. Alice shook her head and steered toward the subway entrances.

"We're almost there," Alice stated just before they went up a trailer like a jump.

Everyone screamed as they fell into the subway entrance, sliding down the hand rails and taking the lights out before continuing to drive. A massive Licker, that had been following them for several blocks now, followed them. They sped through the subway as the Licker slowly drew closer. After a moment, they reached a section being repaired and Alice spun the wheel around making the Rolls Royce spin sideways and skid through the wood and pipe supports holding the damaged ceiling up and knock them down. The ceiling collapsed instantly and crushed the Licker, the Rolls Royce just barely making it to safety.

"That was a little too close," Luther groaned as they all climbed out and looked back at the rubble.

"You have no idea," Daniel stated holding up a chunk of rubble that had smashed through the ceiling and landed between his legs, a millimeter from his groin. "Rain!"

Rayne looked over but Alice shook her head as Rain and Becky both stepped out of their hiding place and hurried over, Rain looking at all of the newcomers suspiciously.

"Guys, meet Becky and Rain, spelled like the weather," Daniel introduced adding the last bit for Rayne's benefit. "Rain, meet Luther, Gabriel, Angel, and Rayne."

"Leon S. Kennedy," the other guy stated introducing himself.

"Barry Burton," the last greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Rain said flatly. "Can we leave now?"

"Sure," Daniel nodded. "Which way?"

"The tunnel to your left," the White Queen stated.

They all walked into it and Daniel turned around to talk to Rayne and Angel.

"I saw you two get bombed," Daniel stated. "How are you alive?"

"Angel shielded us," Rayne stated. "Nearly died doing it but Wesker saved her, somehow."

"And you Gabriel?" Daniel questioned. "You got tagged through both lungs and the heart."

"Cloned organs," Gabriel stated. "Brilliant idea."

"True," Daniel nodded.

"What about you?" Rayne questioned. "The White Queen said you got bombed too."

"I'm giving credit to my virus," Daniel stated. "And I'm not sure I really want to know."

"We're almost there," Leon stated. "Let's pick up the pace. I don't fancy getting caught in a dead end."

Daniel nodded and they all began to jog, reaching the elevator within minutes and climbing on.

"Let's get going," Daniel said as Gabriel began to try to hack the Elevator.

"Damn it!" Gabriel swore pounding his fist into the wall. "Too many fire walls..

"Let me do it," Rayne said walking over. "I used to practice getting past them just for fun."

"Look out!" Daniel said shoving both aside just before the Same giant Licker's front right foot hit him in the chest throwing him across the room.

A single Las Plagas zombie was on him within a second, forcing a knife downward at Daniel's heart. Daniel, being disoriented and barely awake, was only just barely able to hold the knife at bay.

"Alice," Daniel mumbled trying to shout for help as the knife slowly descended. "Rayne, Gabriel. Somebody."

Just then, a gun went off and the zombie dropped dead, allowing Daniel to roll it off of himself. He looked past his feet and saw Rain aiming where the zombie had been.

"Thank you," Daniel grunted standing as Angel ran over.

"You okay?" Angel questioned holding her hand over a cut in her side.

"Are you?" Daniel questioned.

"Fine," Angel stated. "Just a scratch. Barry got hit too and the Licker took Becky. Alice is chasing it."

She pointed at a vent and Daniel instantly jumped up and ran to the vent, heaving himself through it and looked up to the the Licker disappear over a ledge, Alice following. He shook his head to wake himself up then jumped unto the same cord she was climbing and caught up quickly thanks to his virus. They both scrambled over the ledge and looked around. Becky was trapped in something on the wall with a grenade belt below her but the Licker was gone.

"Grenades," Daniel said holding his hand out and Alice handed him the belt before pulling Becky free of the strange slimy substance the Licker had put her in.

Just as she finished, the Licker stepped out of a service tunnel above them growling. Daniel tossed one grenade into the hole behind him then pulled a chord connected to the rest of the p ins and threw it into the air. The first grenade launched the Licker away from them and the belt slipped over it head like a necklace. The Licker fell back down the elevator shaft they were in and Alice used her grapple gun to pull them all out of the tunnel through a vent further up. They all landed in a massive room with a conveyor system with clones of fifty different people inside the stasis pods. A moment later flames and a Licker's claw flew out of the vent and Daniel caught it and grinned. It was just right to be a dagger.

"You are my mommy aren't you?" Becky questioned both verbally and with sign language looking to Alice after seeing the clones.

"I am now," Alice replied in kind before looking to Daniel and seeing him look straight ahead but see a thousand miles. "You okay?"

"He's here again," Daniel stated sighing. "And he brought whatever saved him."

"When we get up there, we're going to blow this base away and let it sink, and flood," Alice stated. "If Jill's inside, she'll die."

"I know," Daniel stated. "I'm sending Butch to rescue her. He's on the ice a ways away."

"We might be able to outrun him," Alice stated just before the base shook and they heard a telltale rumble. "Time to go."

Alice picked up Becky and used her rappel gun to get them all to a vent across the room and they all rushed through it, eventually coming out just above the lift. Barry Burton wasn't present.

"Barry?" Daniel questioned.

"They got him," Leon stated and Daniel sighed, relieved that his friends were all okay. "We need to move before Butch gets here."

"Him again?" Gabriel questioned.

"And whatever we sensed in Tokyo," Rayne stated. "We should move fast."

Daniel nodded and they all climbed out to the surface, then to the truck Leon's team had brought with them. They sped off across the ice, heading away from Butch. Daniel stayed silent, gripping his gunblade's grip title while the point of the blade rested on the floor between his feet.

After a few minutes, They stopped when something began to rise below them, rolling the truck onto its side. Daniel and Rayne were the first out seeing a sub surfacing. The others soon joined them and watched as the hatch opened and Jill walked out followed by the bad Rain clone who was dragging Ada.

"Who the fuck is she?" the good Rain clone questioned.

"Shut the fuck up," the other ordered.

"Here, have her," Jill offered throwing Ada to Leon while the bad Rain shot her opposite then injected something thick, black, and filled with what looked like silver dust into her neck.

"Las Plagas parasites," Leon stated.

"I have ordered to take you two to the Red Queen, dead or alive," Jill stated.

"I'll fight her," Daniel stated. "I'll cut that fucking thing in half this time."

"I don't think so," Butch stated landing beside Jill and standing. "Daniel's mine. As is Gabriel."

Just as he said this, something else landed beside him, nearly crushing Rain. This creature was about ten feet tall, slightly taller than the Executioner Majini that had been at the prison in L.A. It was a very muscular creature with extremely pale skin and a few remnants of long, wispy white-blonde hair. Its body was covered with deep gashes and there was evidence of surgical enhancements. Its face was horribly distorted and twisted, skin overlapping and stapled down in sections. Only one eye is visible, set deep in its skull with the eyebrow ridge hanging over it and its mouth is left agape with only the lower part of the jaw seeming human. Its most notable feature, however, was its robotic right arm, which was possibly surgically attached as seen by evidence of the skin being stapled together around the right pectoral muscle. The arm seemed to be its original arm until its elbow where it became a metal arm complete with two foot long hydraulic powered fingers with needles on the ends.

"What the hell is that?" Rayne questioned.

"This is Ustanak," Butch introduced. "Ustanak, go say hello to the blonde bitch and the clone."

* * *

Read and review.


	14. Return

I do not own the Resident Evil series or any of the characters.

* * *

Return

Ustanak instantly charged forward grabbing Angel in its mechanical hand and swinging at Rayne. She did a back flip out of the way then tried to blast him with her telekinesis but he just took a step back as if shoved by something as strong as him then began walking forward again.

"This guy is going to be a pain in the ass isn't he?" Gabriel questioned looking at the Ustanak.

"Focus on our pain in the ass," Daniel growled. "Alice, please save Jill."

Alice nodded pulling out a pair of ice picks she had gotten from the truck. Luther and Leon both moved to fight Rain and Daniel groaned realizing he had failed to get the cure.

"What?" Gabriel questioned.

"I didn't get the cure for me and Butch's virus," Daniel complained. "Oh well. We'll have to worry about that later."

"Right," Gabriel nodded. "Shall we?"

Daniel nodded and he and Gabriel charged forward but stopped halfway there beginning to stumbled backward as Butch doubled over and his body began to ripple and swell. After a few more seconds, his entire body unraveled, the bones all falling to the ground below him as the muscles formed a writhing mass of tentacles in the general shape of a body, arms and legs. after a moment, Butch's face grew out of the tentacles about halfway between the arms. He had blood covering his face and his teeth were pointed.

"What the Hell?" Daniel breathed taking another step away.

"That is not simply the Prototype Virus," the White Queen stated. "That mutation is the result of him taking the Uroboros Virus into himself as well."

"Even if we had the cure, it wouldn't make him human would it?" Daniel questioned.

"No," the White Queen stated. "But he would be able to die."

Daniel sighed, once again reminded of his inability to kill Butch but shook his head and charged, Gabriel just behind him. several tentacles shot out of Butch's chest and began swinging around trying to hit Daniel and Gabriel. They stayed out of the way for the most part and when they were close to Butch, Gabriel removed the tentacles and Daniel swung at Butch. Butch's body opened allowing Daniel's gunblade to pass through it then the tentacles forming its body all shot forward in a cloud and wrapped around Daniel and Gabriel before hurling them into Rain just in time to stop her from killing Luther. They both stood and charged at the writhing mass of tentacles. After a couple of seconds, the tentacles shot forward again and this time, Daniel and Gabriel began removing the tentacles as soon as they dodged them but after a few seconds, they were both smashed back by several and this time crashed into Ustanak, doing absolutely nothing but making him stop just before crushing Angel with his robotic hand and slowly turn his head toward them. Daniel jumped and smashed his fist into Ustanak's face sending him reeling backward and Angel landed on the ground beside Rayne.

"I hate this fucker," Gabriel growled.

"Look," Daniel groaned.

Gabriel looked up at Butch and raised an eyebrow. He had reformed his humanoid form that looked like he had no skin but was otherwise human. He had chunks missing where they had removed the tentacles and he seemed unable to reform them anymore.

"You mother fucker," Daniel sighed standing. "Gabe, gunblade."

Gabriel handed the blade over and drew his Bladed Lance. Daniel partially missed his own lance but was better with a sword, and better still with two. Butch growled and expanded into his tentacle form again and shot forward, all of his tentacles splitting and multiplying. Finally, he had twice as many as he should have and they began attacking Daniel and Gabriel. they both began to spin and slash through the cloud of tentacles, shredding everything in reach. Daniel was much faster than Gabriel and was covering Gabriel as much as covering himself and attacking. After a few more minutes, Butch retracted again, this time having only his legs, left arm, and half his head left with a very thin bit of his torso connecting them. The rest of his body regrew and he growled in annoyance.

"You're not as great as you think Butch," Daniel sneered.

"So you think," Butch grinned.

Just then, Jill delivered an elbow to the top of Alice's head, hard enough that Daniel heard Alice's bones crack. Rain was destroying Luther and Leon who couldn't keep up at all and were barely standing. Jill knelt beside Alice, placing a hand on Alice's throat to choke her. She picked her up and began to walk toward the track of the truck, holding Alice up so that her feet dangled a few feet off the ground. As she neared it, the Red Queen used the device on Jill's chest to begin remotely spinning the track so that Jill could use it to kill Alice. At the last second, Alice reached out and ripped the device off of Jill's chest, freeing her and making both collapse.

"Daniel, look out!" Gabriel shouted.

Daniel spun back toward Butch just in time for a thousand tentacles to wrap around him before reforming into his complete humanoid form and lifting Daniel. His right arm grew into a spike and he smashed Gabriel away before pulling the spike back.

"Daniel!" A blessedly familiar voice screamed.

Daniel's head whipped around and he raised his hand, catching a syringe filled with a watery orange liquid. Daniel injected it into one of Butch's tentacles and Butch dropped him stumbling backward and holding his hands to his head screaming in agony. Then, he collapsed and a moment later, exploded into his tentacle form, this time complete with spikes growing off the tentacles. Daniel and Gabriel grinned at each other then Gabriel pulled out two sticks of dynamite and handed one to Daniel. They both turned toward Rain and aimed their gunblades at her, shooting her in the head and completely destroying it as well as lighting their dynamite. Then, they both threw the dynamite to Butch whose tentacles wrapped around the two sticks instantly. A moment later, they both exploded and finally finished Butch, once and for all.

Just then, Rain's head finished regrowing and Luther smashed a fire extinguisher from the truck into Rain's face. She was not impressed. He moved to swing at her again but before he could, the Ustanak crashed down on Rain. Daniel looked to Rayne and Angel, both of them, bending over and gasping for breath. Daniel grinned and walked over to stand beside them as the others all joined him there, everyone holding a gun of one kind or another.

"This fight is getting old," Leon stated, voice shaky from the beating both he and Luther had endured.

"Let's finish it shall we?" Daniel questioned as Ustanak stood and Rain stood beside him wiping some blood from her face and glaring at Ustanak. "Let's drop this bitch."

They all began shooting the ice at Ustanak and Rain's feet. Rain watched them fire grinning until she realized they weren't aiming for her. She looked down as a massive crack shot out from under Ustanak. then, he crashed through the ice, sinking like a stone. Rain lifted a foot to step forward and also fell through. She began to swim upward and a metal hand closed around her and she looked down to see Ustanak's hand extending from a swarm of infected. The infected almost instantly began to swarm her too, dragging her further under, back toward the base.

Daniel grinned and looked sideways as Alice collapsed onto Gabriel, Jill onto Daniel, Leon onto Ada, who simply rolled her eyes, Angel onto Rayne who blushed but mostly because of the thumbs up Daniel gave her, and then Luther collapsed into the snow.

"Rayne," Daniel grinned and Rayne used her powers to lift Luther into the air.

Just then, a helicopter landed beside them and they all began to make their way forward but Daniel stopped and nudged Gabriel with his foot.

"Go get Becky," Daniel said. "I'll take Alice."

Jill pushed off of him standing up straight and Gabriel passed Alice to Daniel then returned to the truck to get Becky, who was still waiting where Alice had ordered her to. As soon as he had her, they joined the others on the chopper which took off, heading toward Wesker. Gabriel and Becky sat beside the emergency medical bed Alice was laying in after passing out and very nearly dying. She would live, however, so Gabriel didn't freak out. Jill and Daniel sat in the back of the chopper where the others wouldn't be able to listen in too well.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Daniel smiled, resting his chin on the top of Jill's head while she rested it on his chest, sitting on his lap. "Part of me was afraid Alice was going to kill you. Even more of me that I would have to."

"I'm okay," Jill smiled. "I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere."

Daniel smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"So," Jill grinned. "According to Gabriel, you were gone for years searching for me. I'm surprised that you didn't move on."

"Of course I didn't," Daniel said smiling. "I couldn't if I had wanted to, I couldn't if I didn't. You were there for me when I needed you, repeatedly. When you needed me, I let Umbrella take you. I failed you. And within a few days afterward, I finally realized what I should have known sooner."

"And what's that?" Jill questioned, genuinely curious but not feeling like moving.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Daniel questioned seeing the grin on Gabriel's face proving that everyone was listening but Daniel didn't care. "I realized that I'm yours. I was yours from the first time you dragged me out of my depression, which was before Alice and Gabriel got together. I love you Jill. And I will always protect you."

Jill stared at him, searching his face for any sign of him lying or being anything less than sure but he wasn't. After a moment, she smiled as tears of joy slid down her face. He gently wiped them away then kissed her and she kissed him back without hesitation. After a moment she pulled away and buried her face in the crook of his neck shaking slightly with silent joyful sobs. after a while she stopped and pulled back just enough to talk.

"It's about time," Jill whispered.

"I agree," Daniel grinned. "Long overdue. And more than worth the wait."

Jill smiled and pressed her lips to his again before laying her head back on his shoulder and drifting off, fatigue from the side effects of the chemical in her Scarab finally catching up to her. Daniel looked up and made eye contact with Gabriel who simply grinned and nodded. Daniel shook his head smirking just as Alice stirred, sitting up and looking and Gabriel were sitting beside her and she smiled at them both then looked toward Daniel who knew what she wanted to ask and nodded, smiling. Alice smiled as well and looked back at the ceiling then toward Leon and Ada.

"We'll be there in an hour," Ada stated. "Rest."

Alice nodded and lay back but was anything except calm about seeing Wesker again. But since they were all there, Daniel and Jill could handle Wesker themselves, from what she remembered. With Rayne, Gabriel, and Angel present, Wesker would be dead before he even knew they were fighting. Eventually she managed to drift off to sleep and all too soon Gabriel was shaking her awake and they were approaching the White House.

"You should see this," Gabriel stated, his voice serious and not impressed by something.

She got out of the bed and walked over to the window, looking out to see exactly what. Daniel and Jill were beside her and both looked about the same as Gabriel. The White House was covered in blood, burn marks, and soldiers with fire and pieces of itself every now and then, the latter exactly where it shouldn't be. The entire White House property was filled with survivors who were in a constant state of war with hundreds of thousands or more infected of every kind from Lickers, to Las Plagas zombies, Majini, Executioner Majini, Uroboros zombies reminiscent of Butch's final form but considerably more possible to kill, and even a few hundred flying things that Alice hadn't seen yet.

As many people as were alive, there couldn't possibly be enough to survive all out war against that many infected. And that couldn't possible be all of them.

They landed behind the White House and were led inside and through a maze of hallways. Finally they reached the door to the Oval Office and a soldier stepped forward holding his hand up.

"Only Alice," the soldier stated.

"Get out of my way," Daniel ordered. "Or I'll snap your head around backward then shove it up your ass."

The soldier seemed to understand that he wasn't joking and stepped back mumbling an apology. Daniel motioned for Alice to enter first then he followed and the others all exchanged nervous looks.

"Wesker," Alice grumbled seeing said infected sitting behind the desk with his feet on the desk. "I see you made yourself at home."

"Well I must say," Wesker said standing and reaching for something on his desk. "It does have a certain use to it."

Then, he blurred forward, aiming the object for Alice's neck but Daniel caught his arm and took it. He saw that it was a syringe and raised an eyebrow at Wesker.

"What is this?" Daniel questioned.

"The T-Virus," Wesker stated. "Alice is the first to ever truly bond with the virus. The first to ever realize her full powers. Even Rayne never truly bonded with it the same way Alice did. I now have need of the old Alice. I intend to give her back her gift."

Alice took the syringe and injected it into herself then grit her teeth and squeezed her eye shut in pain, crying out once but when Gabriel tried to kick the door open, Daniel pulled it open and caught Gabriel's foot.

"She's getting her T-Virus back," Daniel stated. "Relax."

He let go and after a moment Alice stood and groaned.

"Come," Wesker said walking out and past the others. "Allow me to show you our situation."

They walked out to the roof and they all looked out at the army from the ground seeing helicopters flying over it killing the infected from above. the flyers were kept at bay by Anti-Air guns and rockets while the rest were kept at bay largely by the massive metal wall and mounted guns and flame throwers.

"The Red Queen has decided to wipe out all of humanity," Wesker stated. "The last of us are here. You are seeing the end of Humanity. There are barely ten thousand humans left alive. That number will fall before this is over."

"Guess we should go kill the Queen then huh?" Daniel grinned. "Shall we?"

Alice nodded and the others agreed. It would be a very long war, but it would be the final push, to whatever end. That much couldn't be denied.

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
